The Dark Side of the Moon
by Thayes2014
Summary: As I began to close my eyes I heard a voice inside my head," What would you give to have revenge on those who betrayed you young Demi-God" I replied without hesitation," My Life." Dark Percy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so please don't bash it too hard, I accept constructive criticism and of course I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 1

Olympus, The Throne Room

Percy POV

I entered the throne room tired from the battle on the streets of New York, but as I made eye contact with Kronos my resolve strengthened. Kronos spun his scythe around in his hands ending by the scythe pointed at me and said,

"Finally grandson we meet face to face." As I stared at the body of my once friend Luke Castellan his eyes flashed a dangerous gold as if taunting me to make the first move.

Kronos saw my hesitation and smiled wickedly," ah I see you have trouble coming to terms killing your friend Luke, let me be the first to assure you grandson that this might not be the perfect body to be my host, but never the less it will not interfere with my ability to stick my scythe through your weak heart." Kronos lunged at me.

Barely registering what happened I put riptide up to parry Kronos's scythe as he swung the blade down at me, only to swing his fist at me and connecting with my jaw as I blocked his scythe making me stumble back trying to regain my footing.

Kronos looked at me and grinned," well, well, well look at who decided to take a dip in the river styx, all the more satisfaction it will give me when you bow and ask for mercy as I plunge my scythe through your-" I lunged and threw the hardest right hook I could and connected with his temple making him stumble looking at me in shock as I said," Oh shut the fuck up grandpa."

Kronos growled and lunged once more as we met blade to scythe back and forth, never letting the other get the upper hand. As I tried to find an opening through his defenses to I realized his technique was almost flawless. Almost. He knocked me off balanced with a heavy swing of his scythe as I parried it with riptide he tried to follow with a right hook which I dodged landed a hard right punch to his ribs making him hunch over, I grabbed his head with my hands and brought his head down right into the path of me knee making him fall onto his back as he tried to register all that had just occurred.

As Kronos stood up I noticed his eyes start flickering from gold to blue back and forth, I knew I had to try to do something my friend was still in there, no matter how misguided he may be he is still my friend.

"Luke I know you are in there! You have to fight him he came to you when you were vulnerable and took advantage of you because he knew that your dad couldn't come and help you when-"Luke interrupted,

"Jackson don't you dare call that pathetic excuse for a God my father or I will kill you myself!"

Luke's eyes flashed back to Kronos's dangerous gold and charged again leaving me little choice but to keep fighting. Weapons clashing I knew what would get through to him.

"Luke what do you think this is doing to Annabeth? You swore you would protect her now she is lying in an infirmary bed with an injury that Apollo himself cannot heal! All because you want to get back at your fath-"Luke didn't let me finish that sentence as he dropped his scythe and fell to his knees. Luke started,

" I…I n-never meant for it to go this far Percy." He finally looked me in the eyes and continued,

" I know what I have to do give me your sword and I will end this myself, any attack from you Kronos will just deflect. Let me-"suddenly his eyes flashed from his normal blue to Kronos gold as the king of the titans spoke,

" I knew this host was weak, hmph oh well I will just assume full control and destroy you know my foolish grand-"Luke regained control.

"Percy quick, six inches down from my left armpit is my Achilles spot hurry I cannot control him for much-"I stepped back cautiously Luke began screaming as his eyes went back and forth before finally choosing gold.

"So Luke isn't so weak after all, to use his last bit of strength to overwhelm me and tell you his Achilles spot, very noble indeed. Too bad it will be in vain." Kronos smirked as he finished the last sentence and sent me into the nearest throne with a burst of Titan energy.

Gathering myself up I stood up and focused on Kronos's Achilles spot, we went blow for blow until finally Kronos bellowed out in rage,

"Enough! I grow tired of your meddling grandson! I let you have your fun, but now I am ending this. Once and for all." Kronos snapped his fingers and I began to move slower as the Titan king walked casually over to me spinning his scythe around in his hands once more as I frantically looked around the throne room for something that would help me until my eyes landed on something. The water tank that held Bessie who looked like it couldn't have a care in the world as it did barrel rolls and back flips in the water tank. Shaking my head I focused my mind to will the water to me I felt Kronos near me as I felt a tug in my gut water flew towards me and finally froze itself around Kronos's feet breaking his focus giving me enough time to parry his incoming strike with riptide as I looked in his gold eyes I smirked moved quickly and slashed his left side tearing off some of the armor that covered Luke's side. Kronos in a fit of rage tried to lunge again but was met with a strike of my own. Sword and scythe locked, as I and Kronos tried to overwhelm the other I focused on the water in the tank again as I felt the familiar tug in my gut I heard,

"We could have ruled the world grandson you and me together, we can still do so if you just let me-" Kronos never finished that sentence as I sent an ice spear from the water tank into his Achilles spot as I continued to hold eye contact with him and say,

"Sorry gramps, but this world is better off without you in it" I finished as the gold in his eyes dimmed and finally changed back to blue and he let out a scream of agony as he collapsed to the floor as blood poured from his Achilles spot. As I stood to brush myself off I felt someone grab my hand as I turned Luke was looking at me with sorrow in his eyes and finally spoke.

"I am sorry Percy I never meant to hurt anyone…when you s-see my dad can you please tell him I am sorry for everything I have done" I nodded as he smiled and spoke his last words,

"Please take care of Annabeth if she lives" I nodded once more as he slowly let go of life allowing his soul to go to the underworld.

Out of nowhere the throne room doors burst open to show a bunch of tattered armored, bloody, and determined looking Olympians who looked on in shock at what they saw as I stood up from Luke's body.

Poseidon reached me first pulling me into a hug asking me over and over if I was okay nodded and told him I was fine father. Next one by one the Olympians grouped around me giving me pats on the back and high fives and Apollo started to say a haiku but was met with a bow with an arrow notched from Artemis as she looked at her younger brother and said,

"I had to listen to your haiku's the whole way here in your Maserati Spyder if you say one more I will make it where you cannot sire anymore little Apollos is that clear?" Apollo nodded furiously as I let a scared but tried to hide it laugh. I saw Hermes approach me timidly.

"I am sorry for what my son has caused you Perseus-"I stopped him right there,

"I know what you are saying Hermes and I have something to tell you as well. Luke died a hero he used the last bit of strength he had to gain control over his body again and tell me where his Achilles spot was." Hermes nodded trying to hold back the tears that were threating to come out until I started again," but before Luke died he wanted me to tell you he is sorry for everything he has done, he knows you were trying your best to help him and he wanted you to know if you would forgive him." Hermes didn't even try to hold back the tears as they flowed freely from his eyes and surprised me by giving me a hug.

"Of course I forgive him, thank you Perseus for seeing the good in him". I nodded as I heard footsteps coming at me.

Thalia ran to me and tackled me and started," Are you okay Kelp Head?"

I nodded," yes I just wish Luke could have survived; he used the last of his strength to overpower Kronos's control to give him enough time to tell me where his Achilles Spot was."

Thalia looked down at Luke's body with a sorrowful look," We will give him a burial of a hero. I don't care what my father says he is a hero to me." I nodded in agreement. We made arrangements for Luke's body to have a proper burial fit for a hero.

Finally the surviving demigods from the battle gathered in the throne room along with the hunters of Artemis who sat by their mistresses throne glaring at all the _male_ demi gods who dare to meet there stares. When finally all the Gods took their Thrones and started the ceremony.

Zeus started the ceremony giving his speech about how the Gods turned the tides in the battle, until finally the reward ceremony started and one by one the demigods that helped in the effort were rewarded Tyson wanted a stick as his weapon of choice which I quietly chuckled at making Thalia mock glare at me before both of us laughed at her attempt to be serious. Grover was made the leader of the council of the council of the Cloven Elders, Annabeth was rolled into the throne room in a wheelchair…(don't ask me how they got up all of those steps I have noooo idea) and she graciously accepted the role as Architect of Olympus I looked at her and smiled which she happily returned and rolled over to me.

"I am glad you are okay seaweed brain" I smiled back at her,

"I am glad that you are uhm not dead but I'm not happy you are in a wheelchair…" she looked at me and smiled,

"You are ridiculous sometimes Percy" I nodded my head in agreement, but turned my head to look at the Olympians as I heard my name called.

"Percy Jackson step forward" my father said proudly. I bowed to Zeus then to my Father as I heard him continue,

"Does anyone disagree that my son is not worthy of this honor?" Dionysus raised his hand and Poseidon glared at him and said between gritted teeth,

"And what is your reasoning behind you disagreeing with my sons reward? Do you think he is not worthy to be a God?" Dionysus looked around at every one glaring at him and finally spoke.

"Oh sorry I thought we were voting on lifting my ban on alcohol" he said hopefully, but Zeus snorted and replied,

"Just for that you get another 500 years sober. Continue Poseidon" Dionysus muttered something not understandable until finally my father spoke again,

"Perseus do you agree to becoming a God?" he asked with hope in his eyes. As I looked around the throne room I saw every one's eyes on me waiting for my answer.

I took a deep breath and finally spoke," as much as I would love to be a god I am going to have to respectfully decline father."

The tension in the room was thick, and slightly a little more than I expected it to be honestly. Poseidon looked saddened by his sons answer but was sure he had his own reasons. Zeus on the other hand. Was. Livid. Zeus's face reddened as he took out his master bolt and said in a deadly tone,

"If you don't become a god and swear allegiance to Olympus what stops you from trying to dethrone me from my seat as the King of the Gods?"

I looked at Zeus with betrayal on my face as he threatened my trying to make me one of his lackeys to have control on for eternity. I finally spoke up,

"Lord Zeus my Fatal Flaw is Loyalty I would never betray the ones I have protected on this day, I protected Olympus from the Titan King Kronos, is that not enough to vouch for my loyalty?" Zeus seemed to ponder on this as he stayed silent for a few seconds before finally saying,

"No it doesn't" and threw his master bolt at me, I rolled to the side as he threw it just barely missing me. I looked at my father for help but his hands were bound by shackles as well as Hestia, Apollo, and Hermes made by Hephaestus himself as Poseidon yelled.

" I will kill you Zeus there will be WAR!" the other Olympians in shackles nodded their heads in agreement but Zeus just waved it off and continued.

Zeus Barked," Ares, Dionysus take care of this demi god scum for me would you?" they nodded and approached Percy. Ares grinned wickedly and said,

"Finally get payback for embarrassing me in front of the council last time we fought" I stayed silent not liking my odds but knew that they didn't know my Achilles Spot so hoped I could last a little while before they got lucky and figured it out.

Plants started to tangle up my feet as Ares swung his massive broadsword at my head narrowly chopping it off I parried the next swing with riptide while continually trying to keep my feet moving so plants wouldn't trip me I dodged another one of Ares strikes and landed a heavy blow to the side of his jaw making him stumble back giving me enough time to use my powers as I felt the familiar tug in my gut as another ice spear flew through Dionysus thigh making him squeal like a little girl before passing out.

Ares grunted at the sight of his brother being defeated so easily and charged again with renewed energy. I tried to parry each strike but one finally landed to my midsection sending me flying back I knew I couldn't hold out but I had a little hope. The gods that were on my side were trying vigorously to get out of the shackles and help me but it was no use they couldn't get out of them. They didn't know where my Achilles spot was, but I knew that there was only one person I had told where my Achilles Spot was and I was sure she was in shackles as well.

As I got up I parried another strike I looked past Ares frustrated face to see Zeus seething with anger until I saw I grin slowly creep onto his face which made me wonder what was happening before I could register what happened I felt a piercing pain in the my Achilles Spot I turned around to see Artemis with tears in her eyes as she mouthed the words I am sorry.

I looked at her in disbelief as I fell to a knee I could hear Zeus laughing evilly, happy that he has his throne. My father along with the other gods that favored me yell out at me to hold on I felt myself begin to lose consciousness as I fell to my back as the blood kept pouring out of my back.

As I began to close my eyes I heard a voice inside my head," What would you give to have revenge on those who betrayed you young Demi-God" I replied without hesitation," My Life."

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys how is it going? Here is chapter 2 of The Dark side of the Moon once again I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 2

Olympus, The Throne room

 **Previously**

 _They didn't know where my Achilles spot was, but I knew that there was only one person I had told where my mortal point was and I was sure she was in shackles as well. As I got up I parried another strike I looked past Ares frustrated face to see Zeus seething with anger until I saw I grin slowly creep onto his face which made me wonder what was happening, but before I could register what happened I felt a piercing pain in the my Achilles Spot I turned around to see Artemis with tears in her eyes as she mouthed the words I am sorry._

 _I looked at her in disbelief as I fell to a knee I could hear Zeus laughing evilly, happy that he has his throne. My father along with the other gods that favored me yell out at me to hold on I felt myself begin to lose consciousness. I fell to my back as the blood kept pouring out of my back._

 _As I began to close my eyes I heard a voice inside my head," What would you give to have revenge on those who betrayed you young Demi-God" I replied without hesitation," My Life."_

 **Now**

Artemis POV (During the Reward Ceremony)

I sat on my throne with my huntresses by me as I watched the reward ceremony unfold in front of me. After the maiden Annabeth Chase accepted her reward as the Architect of Olympus and rolled her wheelchair next to Percy as they conversed for a bit just out of earshot of me. I could feel this unknown feeling start to bubble up inside of me as I watched them smile and laugh in each other's company. _That should be me with Perseus..smiling and laughing as we talked and enjoyed each other's-_ whoa. I do not know where that came from, I know I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts I am a maiden for Hades sake!

Finally Perseus's name was called dragging me out of my daydreaming as I felt a nudge on my leg, looking down I see a Thalia look at me and then where I was looking at before I was pulled out of my thoughts; Thalia turned to me with her grin that said it all, _you are so in love with my cousin milady,_ I shot her a glare and she shrunk back making me smirk.

After glaring daggers at Dionysus for trying to deny Perseus God hood I simply waited for him to say yes, which I silently hoped he would, he told me his mortal point for hades sake! Who does that? You don't just tell anyone that information, and if you do you are saying you trust them more than you trust yourself.

"Perseus do you agree to become a God?" Poseidon asked his son with hope in his eyes. Perseus looked around the throne room our eyes locked, but Perseus looked away quickly which surprised me. I looked on as Perseus took a deep breath,

"As much as I would love to be a god I am going to have to respectfully decline father." The tension in the room was thick as I tried to not to think of Fathers reaction to Perseus's answer, although I had a feeling I would be right.

Poseidon looked slightly hurt by his son's answer, but quickly dismissed it knowing there must be a good reason to not accept his offer of godhood. Although Father looked like he was about light up the sky with enough lightning and thunder to keep the sky lit up for weeks. I knew he would be mad that Perseus denied godhood which hurt his pride, but I never expected him to pull out his master bolt and say in a deadly tone.

"If you don't become a god and swear allegiance to Olympus what stops you from trying to dethrone me from my seat as the King of the Gods?"

I looked on in disbelief hoping that this was some sort of joke that I was not in on, but when I saw Perseus tense up I knew it wasn't a joke and calmly tried to dismantle the situation,

"Lord Zeus my Fatal Flaw is Loyalty I would never betray the ones I have protected on this day, I protected Olympus from the Titan King Kronos, is that not enough to vouch for my loyalty?" Hoping Zeus would listen to Perseus's reasoning I was quickly proven wrong as father shook his head and spoke.

"No it doesn't" and fired his master bolt, but Perseus was expecting it and looked to his father for help only to realize the shackles were on everyone who favored him. Poseidon, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, made by Hephaestus himself. I looked down expecting to be shackled as well but noticed I wasn't.

"I will kill you Zeus there will be WAR!" Poseidon shouted. The other Olympians in shackles nodded their heads in agreement but Zeus just waved it off and continued.

Zeus called my idiotic half-brothers to kill Perseus I knew that he could take of himself as long as they didn't know about his mortal point. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard a strike connect with Perseus's armor as he flew across the room hitting the wall near the entrance. I could see my brothers grinning with pride as they strike down the demi-god that killed Kronos and other titans.

As I was watching Perseus look for help I realized he hadn't looked at me I guess he just assumed I was shackled as well. I couldn't stand the guilt that was eating me alive, but as I looked away from the fight I heard a squeal and looked to see if one of my hunters was hit by accident, if so there would be hades to pay.

As I looked over my hunters I realized they were fine and continued looking for the source of the squeal only to see an ice spear protruding from Dionysus thigh as he lay unconscious on the floor. I could feel father looking at me so I met his gaze and he spoke mentally to me.

"Don't think I forgot about our deal dearest daughter you know what is at stake if you don't do what your father asked of you".

 **Flashback (Camp half-blood)**

"Hey Lady Artemis are you ready to accompany me to the underworld for a quick dip in the styx?" Perseus asked so casually. I nodded,

"Yes Perseus let's get this over with; I do not want to be in the underworld longer than I have to. Speaking of which why do you need me to accompany you anyway?" Perseus tried to turn away to conceal his smirk,

"I just thought that maybe you would enjoy seeing a male in pain, that is what you find humorous am I correct?" I nodded my head in agreement and spoke.

"You make some good points Perseus lets go get this over with shall we?"

"Give me your hand so I can teleport us to the underworld since we have Hades permission to enter his domain." Perseus took my hand but quickly jumped back,

"I have to grab something I will be right back" and he sprinted off to his cabin.

After about 4 minutes and 32 seconds later he appeared, not like I was timing him or anything. I was tapping my foot impatiently as he finally got the hint, _gods he could be so dense sometimes,_ he took two silver hunting knives out of his pack and handed them to me.

I was amazed at the craftsmanship of the blades as I finally noticed the crescent moon on the hilts of the blades and gasped. They were beautiful, Perseus smiled at my reaction,

"I thought I should get you something since I am dragging you to the underworld with me so I convinced Charlie to help me craft them for you." I smiled warmly at him,

"I love them Perseus" he smiled back.

"Please call me Percy." I shook my head.

"Sorry Perseus it's going to take a little more than two beautiful silver hunting knives." He smiled and shook his head muttering,

"The things I do for her", but I decided to let it go.

He gave me his hand again as we flashed into the underworld beside the river styx, he turned to me and gave me a nod with a grim smile walked out into the river only to trip and fall face first. I gasped and started to go in after him when a male voice started speaking.

"Don't worry everyone falls in, it's the rivers way of making people commit since the pain is too intense to bear if you simply walked in." I nodded my head in agreement, but that didn't answer the question I was thinking at the time.

"Don't worry Lady Artemis young Perseus entered the river with pure intentions as long as he has something that ties him to the mortal world he will be fine." Just as the man finished speaking Percy came out of the river styx looking warily at the mysterious man before the man got the hint,

"I am Achilles I knew I should go ahead and tell you before you go and start trying to castrate me for being in your presence." I mock glared at him making him shrink back before letting out a little laugh as well as Percy. Achilles nodded and started to make his way back to his home in Elysium before turning around.

"Also another thing Perseus I wouldn't recommend telling anyone the location of your mortal point unless you trust them more than you trust yourself." Percy nodded his head in understanding.

I turned to him and smiled,"Are you okay Perseus?" he nodded and smiled as he grabbed my hand which shocked me at first, but I decided to let him lead me to small point in the middle of his back making him shiver involuntary. I looked at him like he was crazy,

"What are you thinking Perseus you heard Achilles he said not to tell anyone about your mortal point unless you trust them more than you trust yourself." He smiled with his crooked grin,

"I do trust you more than I trust myself Artemis" I noticed he left the lady out but I didn't correct him as I smiled warmly at him.

I had to hurry and flash Percy to New York before the battle began so he could help with preparations of the defenses. Leaving Perseus with his fellow campers I flashed back to Olympus to prepare to attack Typhon. _I cannot believe he told me where his mortal point was. This could definitely put me in a difficult situation if-_ I felt a familiar presence in the throne room flash in.

"I couldn't agree with you more my dearest daughter."

Zeus flashed in grinning wickedly at me making me shift uncomfortably.

"What do you need father? I assume you just didn't decide to listen to my thoughts just for the hades of it." He kept his grin,

"Oh Artemis, I do hope that you not falling for a demi-god scum of my brother are you? We wouldn't want another Orion incident would we?" I looked at my father in shock, registering what he just said.

"How dare you compare Perseus to that awful excuse of a man!" Zeus didn't shrink back from my sudden outburst,

"Oh my, my sweet daughter has finally fallen for a man; well let me make this simple for you to understand okay? Let's just say if the need arose that I need help in dealing with, oh let's just say some sea scum perhaps, and you were the only person who knew of his mortal point..." I looked at my father in disbelief,

"Father you cannot ask me-" Zeus quickly interrupted,

"I CAN AND I AM" thunder and lightning lit up the sky before he composed himself.

"I am just saying Artemis if you don't help your father keep his role as King of the Gods I will personally torture and kill each one of your hunters. Who knows I might keep one to serve as a personal lackey to Ares." I felt the air get knocked from my lungs as he the words left his mouth. The one good man I had met and it's either him or my hunters.

 **End Flashback**

I felt weightless as I stepped off of my throne and reached for my hunting knives, but as I inspected them I noticed the crescent moon on the on the hilts of the blades as I cringed. I felt a tug on my silver parka, I turned around to see Thalia with tears in her eyes mouthing the words _please don't do this_.

As if my heart could break anymore I gave her a glare leaving no room for an argument as she went back to my throne with tears down her face, sobbing into Phoebe's shoulder. I noticed Perseus was continuing to hold his own against Ares as I stepped closer to him making sure I was silent. I felt my own tears start to form as I stepped behind Perseus and shoved the hunting knife that he got for me into his mortal point, making him freeze as I saw my father laugh wickedly.

Time seemed to stop as Perseus slowly turned around to meet my eyes, the look of betrayal clearly visible on his face as he dropped onto a knee. He took one last look at me and I mouthed the words, _I am so sorry Percy_ , as tears were steadily coming down my face now.

Perseus fell onto his back as blood was forming around his body. I knew the throne room wasn't silent, but in this moment I couldn't hear anything else as I focused on the slowing heartbeat of the one good man I have finally found in my life.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading another chapter! I am hoping to start and finish the next chapter and have it uploaded later tonight. Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter like I promised so here you go if you like it favorite it and give me a review to let me know you guys enjoyed it! Sorry to hold you up. Here is chapter 3**

Chapter 3

Olympus, Throne Room

 **Previously**

 _I felt a tug on my silver parka, I turned around to see Thalia with tears in her eyes mouthing the words please don't do this. As if my heart could break anymore I gave her a glare leaving no room for an argument as she went back to my throne with tears down her face, sobbing into Phoebe's shoulder. I noticed Perseus was continuing to hold his own against Ares as I stepped closer to him making sure I was silent. I felt my own tears start to form as I stepped behind Perseus and shoved the hunting knife that he got for me into his mortal point, making him freeze as I saw my father laugh wickedly. Time seemed to stop as Perseus slowly turned around to meet my eyes, the look of betrayal clearly visible on his face as he dropped onto a knee. He took one last look at me and I mouthed the words, I am so sorry Percy, as tears were steadily coming down my face now._

 _Perseus fell onto his back as blood was forming around his body. I knew the throne room wasn't silent, but in this moment I couldn't hear anything else as I focused on the slowing heartbeat of the one good man I have finally found in my life._

 **Now**

 **3** **rd** **person pov**

Zeus smiled at Percy's lifeless body lying in the middle of the throne room in a pool of his own blood, but he couldn't be too sure. "HADES" Zeus shouted.

Hades flashed in moments later and looked at the fallen demi god in the middle of the throne room,"so this is what has the oceans thrashing about" and made eye contact with Poseidon who looked down in shame. He knew he should have expected his brother to act rashly towards his son, but he was just wasn't thinking Zeus would do it during the reward ceremony.

Poseidon was slightly hopeful that his son would defeat Ares and be able to get away safely but he didn't think his niece Artemis would stab Percy in the back while he was locked in a fight with Ares. He glared at Artemis just wishing she would meet his glare, but she just sat in her throne and looked at the body of the man who took the world off of her shoulders, literally.

The huntresses looked amongst each other in shock. Of course the boy was a male and that made him an enemy already, but that didn't mean it was right for their mistress to stab him in the back. Finally one of them spoke up to their mistress,

"Milady why did you stab Perseus in the back?" others nodded in agreement with the question as they swore they saw a tear come down their mistresses face, but none dared to point it out. Artemis knew she couldn't tell her huntresses about Zeus's manipulation of her to make the decision to choose either Perseus, so she decided to make up a lie to protect them from trying to dig deeper.

"He betrayed a maiden girls. Not only did he betray her, but the power the demi god had and still defeated the titan king Kronos we had to be wary of his power. Since he wouldn't become a god and declare allegiance to my father he had to be killed." Hoping they would buy it because she sure as hades didn't. Most nodded in agreement except his cousin Thalia who sat next to Annabeth who had her eyes covered because she couldn't see Percy like that. She didn't want to believe he was dead. Thalia just stared blankly at her cousin's lifeless body with tears in her eyes.

"Hades make sure my ignorant nephew is dead would you?" Zeus asked still smirking at keeping his seat as the king of the gods. Hades nodded in agreement as he approached Perseus and kneeled down next to him trying to detect any signs of life. When he felt nothing he stood up,

"Perseus is dead Zeus; I do hope you are proud of killing an innocent demi god." Zeus waved it off as he thought of what to do with the mess in the throne room now.

Poseidon looked at his brother with hatred in his eyes, just as he was about to speak he felt a presence enter his mind.

 _Today is not the day for war Poseidon,_ he looked around and saw Hestia looking at him expectantly. He begrudgingly agreed by nodding his head,

"Lord Zeus please at least let me give my son his burial rites he deserves." Zeus seemed to ponder on this for a moment before coming up with his own idea.

"Ares please take Perseus's body and show him the view that Olympus has of the New York City skyline. I am sure he may want a closer look after so if you could help him achieve that I would be grateful." Zeus said as Ares nodded and picked up Perseus's body as Poseidon and the others tried relentlessly to get out of the chains that bound them to their thrones to try and help Percy, but it was no use the chains weren't budging.

Ares walked over to the edge of Olympus and looked at the bustling streets below him who were about to get a little surprise. Ares smirked,

"Don't worry Perseus at least you won't feel yourself hitting the ground," as he threw Perseus off the side of Olympus. Ares smiled the whole way back to the throne room.

 **Line Break**

On a faraway planet of Tiphos a being older than time itself was watching the events in on a specific planet. Earth. He watched the young demi god battle the titan king Kronos for the survival of Olympus. He knew that the boy would be a great asset to him if he would be able to break him of his loyalty towards those idiotic Olympians. Soon the throne room was bustling with joy and laughter, as the Olympians celebrated their continual rule. After everything died down the reward ceremony started, rewarding the demi gods for their valiant efforts and bestowing gifts to them. He waited impatiently for a particular demi gods turn to be rewarded hoping that he wouldn't accept god hood.

 _Knowing Zeus he would probably kill the kid out of hurt of his pride_. This thought made him smile at the opportunity that could present itself.

As the offer presented itself to the young demi god he was leaning on the edge of his throne with anticipation.

"As much as I would love to be a god I am going to have to respectfully decline father." The ancient being smiled at his answer knowing what it would do to the king of the gods. As expected all hades broke loose as Perseus fought to defend himself against the onslaught of attacks from Ares and Dionysus. He noticed two of his elite soldiers approach him and kneel before him,

"Master is this the demi god you spoke so highly of?" one asked pointing at the screen the ancient being was watching.

"Yes it is and soon he will join us, making it that much easier to destroy my little brother's favorite planet along with those pathetic Olympians." The two soldiers nodded their heads in agreement as they continued watching as the moon goddess stood and walked ever so slightly to Perseus after he took out Dionysus with an ice spear through the thigh. The two snorted at the sight of an Olympian being taken out so quickly, but were shocked when they saw Perseus stiffen before slowly turn around to meet the moon goddess with tears in her eyes. Perseus looked at her with betrayal as he slowly fell to the ground blood surrounding his near lifeless body.

The ancient being realized this was his chance as he spoke to the demi god," what would you give to have revenge on those who betrayed you?" He heard an almost instant reply," my life".

The ancient being called in one of his soldiers to approach him as he needed a soul to be sent in place of Percy's to the underworld. When the soldier approached his throne and kneeled the being stood up, approached the soldier as he stood up and stabbed him through the heart with his dagger,

"Thank you for your sacrifice" the being said. As he pulled the dagger out of the soldier's chest he spoke in an ancient language that switched Percy's soul from the underworld on earth for the soldier he just killed. the soldier fell to the ground dead. Servants quickly rushed over and carried the lifeless body of the soldier out of the room as other servants moved fast to make sure blood didn't stain their masters throne room.

The ancient being put contained Percy's soul until they retrieved his body so they could re insert it back. They continued watching the screen until one moment caught his interest; Ares was dragging the demi god's body to the side of Olympus to toss it off.

"Get ready you two I am sending you to retrieve his body. Make sure you are not seen we don't want to give ourselves away already." The two elite soldiers nodded and prepared to be flashed to earth.

As Percy's body was speeding down towards the earth two figures flashed near him almost running into each at they grabbed the demi god,"okay master we have him" a bright flash enveloped the two as they were brought back to Tiphos. They sat his lifeless body in the infirmary as the ancient being stepped into the room just after them and prepared the ritual.

"Okay you two one grab his arms and the other hold down his legs this is one of the more painful parts of the ritual." The two soldiers nodded in agreement as they did as they were told.

Percy's body shook violently as his soul was forced back in until he finally stopped convulsing and started to slowly get a breathing pattern. The three in the infirmary smiled as he nodded for them to leave. The being got his doctors to notify him immediately when he awoke as he will be needing answers to how he is alive, they nodded in agreement and the ancient being smiled evilly as he walked down the path to his throne room.

Percy awoke to the sound of beeping medical equipment in an infirmary room as he tried to evaluate his surroundings. He noticed the doctors and asked one of them where he was only to be met with wide eyes and shouting at the other doctors to tell the master that he is awake.

"That must be who spoke to me in my head before I died..or passed out," Percy thought. As the doctors came back into the room one of them finally spoke.

"The master wants to speak with you immediately," leaving no room for discussion as Percy was helped up.

Percy stood for a few seconds making sure he had his balance then continued to the throne room following the doctors. Percy noticed how huge this place actually was, he watched soldiers sparring in one room the size of a coliseum although two soldiers in particular were working together as they were sparring against a much larger group of soldiers. Percy walked past a library that had shelves of shelves of books and scrolls as people were reading and others were keeping the correct order of the books in check.

"Excellent isn't it? We have the state of the art facilities for sparring, an ever growing array of books and scrolls in our library, and finally our mess hall where we all get to relax and eat." one of the doctors stated, Percy nodded his head in agreement,

"Yes it is can you tell me a little bit about who I am meeting though?" he asked hopefully. The doctors laughed,

"Don't worry young demi god you will meet him soon enough why spoil the surprise."

The group finally reached massive doors that led to the throne room and the doctors approached the throne and immediately kneeled. Perseus kneeled quickly after them, but lifted his head to see the being on the throne that was radiating power in waves.

"Well look at who decided to finally wake up, oh well please stand," the being said, Perseus obeyed and stood in front of a man sitting on the throne. He had olive skin dark black hair with specks of gray throughout, with eyes as black as a black hole; He looked to be around 45 maybe 50 years old at the most. As the ancient being stood he was about 6'6 and towered over Percy who was 6'0.

"I know what you are thinking child and yes it was me who spoke to you and saved you from perdition, but I didn't save you out of the kindness of my heart I need a commander who will tear down anything that stands in my path, in return I will give you immortality to let you have your revenge on those who betrayed you. All you have to do is kneel before me and pledge your allegiance to me for eternity." He spoke to Percy. Percy thought over the offer and finally made a decision.

Percy kneeled down in front of the being," I am yours to command, I pledge my eternal life to you lord…" Percy started to panic he didn't know this ancient god's name, but was relieved when the god laughed and spoke,

"Please just call me Havoc".

 **Whew 2 chapters in one day I don't think I will be trying that again honestly I hope this chapter is good. Also I am currently looking for a beta reader to help me with the story so if you are interested in the story and want to help send me a private message. Anyway this is the end of chapter 3 REVIEW and let me know if you liked it or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys back again for chapter 4. I want to give a shout out for my Beta Zero Dark Thirty for helping with this chapter. So without further ado here is chapter 4**

Chapter 4

Planet Tiphos

Previously…

"I know what you are thinking child and yes, it was I who spoke to you and saved you from perdition, but I didn't save you out of the kindness of my heart. I need a commander who will tear down anything that stands in my path, and in return I shall give you immortality to let you have your revenge on all those who betrayed you. All you have to do, is kneel before me and pledge your allegiance to me for eternity." He spoke to Percy. Percy thought it over for a few minutes, considering the offer, and finally made a decision.

Percy kneeled down in front of the being, "I am yours to command, and I hereby pledge my eternal life to you Lord…" Percy started to panic as he didn't know this ancient god's name, but was relieved when the god laughed and spoke casually. "Please just call me Havoc".

Now…

Percy's POV

I ducked just in time as a sword slashed wildly over me, and rolled to the right to avoid a spear aimed at my midsection. Quickly regaining my composure I began to make my move; dodging a slash aimed for my head I quickly followed with a right hook to the jaw of my opponent, making him stagger back before charging while he were trying to recover and tackling him, sending the both of us tumbling through the sparring arena. When we stopped I quickly got up and sent a hard left into his face knocking him unconscious only to find a spear from my second opponent pointed at my throat, "Do you yield Percy?" I smirked and focused on the water in my opponent's body and started to boil it.

"Of course not". Dropping the spear she fell to a knee as she struggled to stand up. I grabbed the spear and placed it under her chin lifting her head up so I could see her eyes, "Do you yield Avalon?" Avalon nodded slowly while sending a glare, but couldn't hold it as she started laughing.

"100 years of sparring with you and Stephan and I still cannot beat you. Maybe next time you could use a weapon? At least to make it look like we are making you sweat a little?" As we laughed at her response we stopped and listened as we heard a groan coming from the man who was previously unconscious.

"Damn it Percy." I walked over to him and extended my hand to help him up.

"Oh come on Stephan. At least I am going to have to clean my gear this time; I seem to have gotten a little dirt on it." Smirking he grabbed my hand and I pulled him up.

"Percy, how long have we known each other?" I looked at him curiously.

"Well if you are discussing the amount of time I have been awake about 100 years, but if you count the time I was here as a whole Havoc told me it has been around 500 years."

Stephan nodded. "Precisely which means it has been approximately 500 some odd years since you have been out with a girl so you know what that means right?" I looked at him grinning before Avalon came up behind us and smacked Stephan on the back of his head,

"Oh stop it Stephan, Percy needs to be focused on his training not girls." Stephan leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Why did she have to be put in the same group as us? She is a major buzzki-". Stephan stopped abruptly eyes widening as he noticed a spear positioned right in front of his manhood.

"Go ahead and say it Stephan". Stephan laughed nervously making us all laugh as we made our way to our rooms in the barracks.

Let me tell you a little bit about Stephan and Avalon. Stephan is about 6'4, a good 4 inches taller than me, lean but he still has muscle making him agile and strong with dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He looks around 23-24 years old, but he is actually 724 years old. Here in Havoc's army we are all granted immortality. I however only have partial immortality for right now because I am still on my probation as I just joined Havoc 100 years ago. While being excellent with nearly every weapon he prefers the use of swords, and believe me when shit hits the fan he is the one you want to have on your side, but also has a cheerful and slightly sarcastic side. He comes from Planet Vesperon where it is dominated by water and a majority of the time it is warm and sunny, unlike the people who lived there at the time. You see Stephan was a prince in line to be king before his subjects organized a Coup d'état, killing Stephan's family and nearly him before Havoc found him first and promised revenge against those who took everything from him.

Avalon is the more serious one in our group. She takes her assignments and duties and follows them to the letter. She is truly a commander's dream of how his lieutenant should act. Avalon is 5'11 with light brown hair and blue eyes and tan skin. While trying to master the weapons like Stephan, she has been a prodigy at archery since she was young. Guys, never ask a woman her age; apparently you will get shot with an arrow. Although still being as dense as ever I did ask and found out she is 618 years to be exact, I have the scar to prove it. Avalon comes from the Planet Neumia, but while the forests make up a majority of the landscape her people were ruled by a tyrant king who killed her family for not supporting his rule. Avalon soon joined the rebellion and was regarded as one of its high ranking members, until someone betrayed the rebellion and told the tyrant king the location of Avalon's group who were stealing a shipment of food and weapons to feed those who cannot afford to eat and to arm the rebellion. Unfortunately Avalon's group surrounded and slaughtered, but the tyrant king kept Avalon planning on making her his wife. Avalon refused and spit in the king's face which resulted in her being sent to be tortured for information then killed. After 3 years of constant torture the king knew that she would never tell him any information on the rebellion she is sentenced to die. Havoc was impressed by her skill and resolve and offered Avalon the chance at revenge against the king that killed her family which she took without hesitation.

As we all regrouped after cleaning up we decided to head to the mess hall for dinner. While having dinner in the mess hall I was approached by one of the messengers of Havoc.

"Commander Perseus, Lord Havoc requests your presence in the throne room at once." I nodded at the messenger and he ran to give his next message. I turned to see Stephan and Avalon looking at me curiously.

"Guys I don't know why I have been summoned, if I did I would tell you, go finish your food together, I will meet you guys in the barracks shortly." Stephan smirked and turned to Avalon.

"I didn't know this was going to be a date tonight, especially with you Avalon." He added a wink at the end. Avalon narrowed her eyes and smacked him upside the head. "This is not a date Stephan." Stephan pouted.

"Oh come on Ava." She glared at him before rearing back and slapping him across the face, "DON'T CALL ME AVA!" I laughed at the two of them going back and forth with each other.

"Okay guys seriously, I have to go, so I will tell you what happened later." They nodded their heads and headed off, yet not two seconds later I hear Stephan.

"OW!" Followed by Avalon.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BUTT STEPHAN!" I laughed once more on my way to Havoc's throne room. As I approached Havoc I kneeled before he motioned me to rise, following his order I stood up and looked into his eyes.

"Why have you requested for me Havoc?" Havoc looked at me and smiled.

"Ah my commander, young Perseus, how are you doing? How's training going?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Havoc I think we both know you didn't request me here to ask about my training and life on Tiphos."

He grinned. "Indeed, I did not request for you to discuss petty matters. In fact I think I have found a task worthy of you to get you off of your probation and give you full immortality." I raised my eyebrow about to respond when the throne room doors burst open to show soldiers bringing a young looking boy with olive skin, and black hair. To be honest he looked a lot like someone I used to know, but I couldn't place him. One of the soldiers spoke.

"Lord Havoc we found this one sneaking around the barracks of the fortress." They threw him roughly in front of the throne of Havoc, the boy grunted as he hit the floor before he slowly looked up at me with his now wide dark brown eyes as he managed to speak.

"P-Percy is that you?" I looked down at him.

"Nico." Nico kept looking like he was trying to find out where he was until Havoc broke him out of his trance. "Well this is a surprise. I had something else planned for you to do, but unexpected things do occur. Perseus for you to gain your full powers as commander of my army, second only to me, you will need to show me you can do what is necessary for the cause. You will kill this person." Nico looked at between me and Havoc in horror.

"Percy please, you don't need to do this, when I found out what the Olympians did I tried to find you in the underworld, but when I couldn't I decided to go out and search for you. Then these people came and attacked me then I woke up at this place to them dragging me in here. Percy you have to believe me." I looked at Nico and then at Havoc.

"I will not kill an unarmed man Havoc." Havoc nodded towards me and at one of the soldiers as they threw a sword at Nico's feet as he picked it up shakily. Nico took a step towards me and swung hesitantly which I deflected and threw a hard left to his chest making him stumble back. Following closely I dodged another wild swing of desperation as Nico tried to land a hit on me. I swung my sword at him which he matched, but as our blades were together he kicked my stomach sending me backwards trying not to lose my footing. Nico lunged at me, swinging horizontally trying to behead me with one swing as I ducked under it and brought my sword up and through his chest.

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter! If you like it favorite it and follow it, any comments be sure to leave me a review! I hope you guys look forward to another chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter to The Dark side of the Moon. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5

The Void

Previously…

"I will not kill an unarmed man Havoc." Havoc nodded towards me and at one of the soldiers as they threw a sword at Nico's feet as he picked it up shakily. Nico took a step towards me and swung hesitantly which I deflected and threw a hard left to his chest making him stumble back. Following closely I dodged another wild swing of desperation as Nico tried to land a hit on me. I swung my sword at him which he matched, but as our blades were together he kicked my stomach sending me backwards trying not to lose my footing. Nico lunged at me, swinging horizontally trying to behead me with one swing as I ducked under it and brought my sword up and through his chest.

Now…

Chaos POV

Across the galaxy on my home planet in the void I sat on my throne deep in thought as I tried to figure out a way to diffuse the situation that the Olympians had created on earth. Suddenly I felt as if there was a resurgence of power throughout the galaxy. (Totally not the force) Suddenly one of my generals burst into the room.

"Lord Chaos did you feel an unknown power radiate through the system?" I nodded at my general.

"Yes, General, I did, summon the rest of the generals to the war room including our new appointed general. He may be young, but if this is what I think it is then we may need all hands on deck to discuss this situation."

The general nodded quickly before bowing and rushing off to get the other generals and send them to the war room.

Putting my head in my hands I let out a sigh. "Oh brother, I do not want to fight with you again."

Flashback…

Our armies were about to clash against one another as I tried to save the planet Costion from the fate my older brother had decided for it. My soldiers were nervous; I could sense it in their bodies as they looked out at the vast opposing army who outnumbered us 5 to 1. Knowing I could save hundreds of thousands of my men I decided to meet my brother in the middle of the field to fight for the fate of the planet. Commander vs Commander. Brother vs Brother.

As I approached the middle of the battlefield I closed my eyes to try and calm the nerves that were going haywire inside of me. Only to hear the voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"Well look who decided to show up to the party." My older brother said sarcastically.

Shaking my head I quickly replied.

"Your desire for power has consumed you brother."

"I am not your brother anymore _Chaos_ , I am now Havoc." He spat at Chaos with enough venom to kill an immortal god.

I let out a sigh as I looked at what was once my older brother, and my best friend. He stood in front of me, his sword sheathed at his side as he looked at my with his pitch black eyes.

I finally spoke "Havoc you are still my brother, but if you try and destroy this planet I will defend it to the best of my abilities. Please don't do this brother I know there is good lef-" Havoc interrupted.

"Foolish primordial as you lay in dying I will destroy the world you love and tried so hard to protect. Right now your soldiers shake in fear at the sight of my army's might and size."

I stood up to my full 6'4 height just a little shorter than my brother. And I spoke,

"Allow me to properly armor myself for this battle Havoc." Havoc snorted looking pleased I had called him by the name he chose before turning back to me seriously and stating.

"Very well it would be rude of me to deny a dying man's wish."

I walked back to the generals of my army who held my armor for me and began to put it on. As my generals looked warily at me I nodded to them trying to reassure them I would be fine. Turning around I looked around at the land that I had created with sadness. The sun hanging overhead was shining clearly showing the amount of battles that had torn the once beautiful lush landscape and replaced it with a barren battleground stained with the blood of the soldiers who died trying to protect their home.

With new found determination I approached the center of the battlefield where Havoc stood tapping his foot, obviously impatient as I prepared for battle. Havoc put on his shield then unsheathed his sword and pointed it at me and spoke,

"Are you ready to seal the fate of this doomed planet Chaos?" I looked at him through narrowed eyes as I unsheathed my sword and picked up my shield.

"Well Havoc are we going to fight this battle on pure skill with a sword or will the use of our domains be permitted? I asked. Havoc looked away in thought before meeting my gaze and speaking.

"It would be easy to crush you if we had our domains to use. We will fight this battle with pure skill of our swords." I nodded and began to jog slowly as Havoc did the same until we were sprinting at each other about to swing our swords until…

Flashback end…

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the general I had spoken to earlier in the throne room.

"Lord Chaos I have gathered all of the generals at your request and brought them to the throne room." I nodded and rose from my throne to follow the general to the throne room to discuss the war that is about to happen on earth and the one I hoped would never come again.

Artemis POV

As I sat down on my bed lined with the fur of animals that we hunted, along with the pelts that I used as rugs on the floor to the heads of stags that I used as trophies on the walls of my tent. Exhausted from my most recent hunt I laid my head down on my pillow I quickly drifted off into Morpheus's realm.

As I began to dream I noticed I was dreaming of what took place on Olympus 500 years ago. I watched myself as I slowly rose from my throne and stalked over to Percy as he was fighting for his life against the god of war.

As I watched myself thrust the blade into Percy's mortal point I felt the emotions all over again. I watched as Percy slowly turned to me with disbelief in his eyes along with something else. Betrayal.

I shot up quickly to a sitting position on my bed as I felt tears streaming down my face. Only as I wiped the tears away did I notice that Hestia was sitting in the corner of the room looking at me with sadness in her eyes as I struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to be released. Finally Hestia spoke,

"Come Artemis war is about to begin between Poseidon and Zeus. Your time as a spy for us has given us information to make a calculated decision and win this war before too many lives are lost." I nodded slowly and rose from my bed to grab my gear before Hestia put a hand on my shoulder and spoke once more,

"I know you have shouldered what happened to Perseus all these years. You don't have to be so strong all the time Artemis everyone is allowed to have moments of weakness."

"Yeah? Well your weakness didn't cost the life of the greatest man I had ever known." I shot back.

Hestia gave me a sorrowful look as I couldn't contain the tears anymore. They came down my face freely as Hestia wrapped me in a hug and I cried into her. After some time I regained my composure and looked at Hestia and said,

"Alright let's go dethrone my father shall we?" Hestia smiling took my hand as I summoned all the hunters to me as we all flashed to the site where the battle was soon to be fought.

I followed Hestia through path of tents that housed soldiers preparing for battle until we finally came to one that had the symbols of powers that all supported Percy. I ordered my huntresses to shoot any soldier that tried to flirt with any of them to which they nodded with a small grin as they rushed off to prepare tents for themselves.

As I walked into the large circular tent with Hestia I saw Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, and Hades looking over the war map with the location of their troops as well as Zeus's troops. Apollo looked up from the map and rushed over, and pulled me into a tight hug and said,

"It's good to see you little sister if you don't mind I prepared a haiku specifically for your return." As Apollo cleared his throat to begin Hermes stepped in.

"Normally I will oblige you into listening to your haiku's, but it is the day we go to war against the other 7 Olympian gods." Apollo looked saddened for a moment, but quickly replace it with a look of determination on his face.

Hades was pointing at the map talking about how if we his skeletal troops over here we would have a better chance in the upcoming fight while Poseidon disagreed and that his cyclops should occupy that position in combat.

Finally reaching a decision on troop location we set out to prepare for battle. After shouting orders to soldiers, skeletal warriors, demi-gods, and cyclops for approximately 45 minutes we were in position to attack.

I felt a the familiar aura of power as Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus flashed onto the battlefield a couple hundred yards away along with their army behind them.

Poseidon stepped forward trident in hand and pointed it at Zeus as he spoke.

"I gave my word that I would kill you Zeus. And today is the day you fall for killing my son." Zeus just grinned at Poseidon and started shouting orders at the soldiers around him as well as the gods to get them ready for battle.

Poseidon and the rest of us began shouting orders to our soldiers until it was finally time to strike.

Lifting his trident in the air Poseidon let out a roar,

"CHARGE!" As our army began to storm across the battlefield Zeus's army did the same after a few moments the two armies were about to clash when I felt an aura of a very powerful being.

A giant flash of light shot in between the two armies with such force that it blasted the two armies a good distance away from each other. As the light died down a man stood up from a crouched positon. Suddenly Zeus spoke,

"L-lord Chaos what are you doing here?" Chaos looked at Zeus with a hardened expression before answering,

"I have come to put an end to this war before it began. And I have come to warn you of an ancient beings resurgence that could mean the end of not only you, but the galaxy as well."

Poseidon looked at Chaos at disbelief before responding.

"Zeus killed my son! I will have my revenge on him!" Chaos shifted his gaze so he was looking at Poseidon and responded,

"If this being attacks and is successful there will be nobody to get revenge on. The best option is to call a stop to this war before you Olympians lose your strength fighting one another. You will need to be at full strength if we want to survive against this threat." Poseidon looked defeated but nodded his head in understanding.

As I looked at Chaos I asked what was on the tip of everyone's tongue,

"Lord Chaos who is this ancient being you speak of?"

Chaos looked at the ground with his eyes closed as he slowly tilted his head and locked eyes with mine and spoke,

"My brother… Havoc, Primordial God of Gravity".

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter! I want to give a shout out for my Beta Zero Dark Thirty for continuing his awesome beta work throughout this fan fiction. If you liked the chapter favorite it and follow it, any comments be sure to leave me a review! I hope you guys look forward to another chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry about the wait here is the sixth chapter of the dark side of the moon!**

Chapter 6

Planet Tiphon

Previously…

As I looked at Chaos I asked what was on the tip of everyone's tongue,

"Lord Chaos who is this ancient being you speak of?"

Chaos looked at the ground with his eyes closed as he slowly tilted his head and locked eyes with mine and spoke,

"My brother… Havoc, Primordial God of Gravity".

Now…

Percy's POV

I pulled my sword from Nico's chest as he struggled to catch his breath. Falling face first to the ground, as I approached Nico's body I rolled him over onto his back to see his face. Only to realize that it wasn't Nico anymore. This man had tan skin, blue eyes and brown hair. The guards that brought him into the throne room quickly moved to where the body was and removed it from the throne room.

"What is this." I asked quietly to Havoc as I tried to comprehend what has happened. Havoc started to explain,

"I exposed you to a hallucinogenic herb that alters the way you perceive things. Most of the time you see loved ones such as friends and family. Who did you see young Perseus?" Havoc looked at me expectantly before I turned to face him, but I stayed silent still trying to wrap my head around what just happened. Havoc shrugged his shoulders and said,

"Very well I must commend you on doing what needs to be done. Not many people have the strength to overcome the hallucinogen." I nodded my head in agreement. Havoc noticed my silence.

"Listen Perseus I needed to know that you could do what was necessary for the cause. I need to know that when I send you back to your home planet that the those gods won't try to mislead you to joining their side in the war that is soon to come." I turned to face Havoc and kneeled at his throne.

"Lord Havoc I believe I am ready for the next assignment you have for me." I stated with confidence. Havoc looked down at me and smiled. He rose from his throne and walked over to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My commander you have made me proud. I could not ask for a better person to lead my troops on a march to exact our revenge. Now rise I will now give you your full powers as commander of my army." I rose to my feet as he kept his hand on my shoulder as I started to feel the power rolling off of him into my body and all of a sudden this enormous amount of pain spread through my body as I could feel it trying to adjust to my new powers. I started seeing dots around me like I was about to pass out as I struggled to stay in consciousness.

As Havoc took his hand off of my shoulder I immediately dropped to the ground unconscious as the pain successfully took over.

3rd person POV

Havoc called for a few doctors to come into the throne room, after a few minutes they appeared and saw Percy lying on the floor unconscious.

"Take young Perseus to the infirmary to recover as his body is trying to adjust to the new amount of power that it contains." The doctors nodded quickly as a few servants helped them get Percy onto the gurney and taken to the infirmary room.

Small line break

Percy woke up to the white walled infirmary to the sounds of beeping machines around him saying that he was still alive occasionally some doctors would come by and check on his condition to see if anything has changed, but Percy could tell that something felt different. He could feel the power that havoc gave him flow throughout his body. He felt the presence of others outside of his room, but before he could speak he heard one of them whisper.

"Do you think he would get mad at us if we drew stuff on his face?" one of them said curiously.

"I think that would be very unpleasant experience for you when Percy wakes up Stephan." Avalon stated a matter a factly. Stephan pouted before going back to sitting in his chair in the waiting area as they waited for Percy to awake.

Percy tried to lean up but quickly realized it was a bad decision as the pain that knocked him unconscious was still somewhat present. Percy slowly moved so that his feet were touching the ground on the side of the bed. Stretching his arms out he winced at the sound of his back popping and slowly tilted his head from side to side allowing his neck to do the same. Smiling Percy hit the call doctor button on the side of his bed next to the control pad and soon a doctor came to check on him. Asking the usual "hey how are you feeling?" or checking his medical file at the foot of his bed and stating "everything here looks good". Percy answered the doctors questions and soon after he was unhooked from all of the machines that were monitoring him he stood up and went to the closet that was only a few feet away from his bed to change from his hospital clothes to something a bit more casual.

Percy put on a black T-shirt and a pair of dark sweats and proceeded to leave the infirmary and head to the barracks and find the rest of his team. As he walked into the waiting room on his way out the door he heard someone clear their throat. He slowly turned to see Avalon and Stephan sitting in chairs looking at him expectantly.

"So we wait for you to get better for 2 weeks and you just pass us on by?" Stephan stated as he narrowed his eyes sarcastically at Percy.

"Uh Stephan doesn't something seem a little off about Percy?" Avalon asked curiously. Stephan looked at her with one eyebrow raised then looked back at Percy. His eyes widened as noticed that Percy was taller, approximately 6'6 to be exactly. His hair stayed a dark raven black, but his eyes were a different story. They seemed to be changing colors, never really setting on a specific color. His muscles became more toned and muscular.

"Percy uh I think you got a little taller" Stephan said. Percy finally looked around his body noticing the physical changes to his body and spoke.

"Wow the ground looks so far away, Stephan stand up I want to see how tall I am compared to you." Stephan stood up from his chair and walked closer to me and we stood back to back so that Avalon could compare the height difference between them. Finally Avalon smirked at us and spoke,

"Percy seems to be taller than you Stephan by about 1 inch." Stephan scoffed as he muttered,

"Stupid probation finally being over making Percy get his powers. But seriously Percy what is going on with your eyes they cannot seem to decide on a color." Percy looked at Stephan curiously before Avalon found a mirror and handed to Percy. Eyes widening Percy looked at his reflection his hair stayed his usual raven black color, his face didn't look any different until he looked at his eyes. They changed from purple to black to red to many more colors as he tried to grasp what was happening. Until Avalon looked at him and asked,

"I wonder if your eye color changes based on your mood at the moment? Or maybe if you focus on one color it will stay that color. Who knows Percy, but it is interesting to look at." Stephan smirked knowingly at Avalon before finally speaking,

"Oh does our little lieutenant have a crush on Percy?" Percy glared at Stephan, but Avalon narrowed her eyes at Stephan and in a matter of seconds Stephan had a red hand print of Avalon's hand on Stephan's face. Stephan looked dazed as he was trying to comprehend what the heck just occurred. Percy laughed along with Avalon as Stephan continued to massage his stinging cheek. Avalon finally spoke,

"I do not have a "Crush" on Percy Stephan, for your information we have a very nice friendship." Percy smiled at Avalon before she happily returned as Stephan made the Quotation signs with his hands as Avalon spoke. Finally Percy looked at the two that looked ready to fight and started to speak.

"Okay you two let's get out of the infirmary and go to the mess hall I feel like my stomach is about to eat itself if I don't put some food in it soon." Avalon and Stephan looked away from each other and looked at Percy with amusement before nodding and they both set out to the mess hall.

As the trio sat down at one of the many tables in the mess hall with their plates of food they were silent for a bit before Stephan finally broke the silence and spoke.

"So Percy we know that you are finally off of probation, but unlike Avalon and I you didn't seem to be sent out to retrieve lord Havoc a rare item or kill a high ranking official. Actually many people are saying that you didn't even leave the throne room. Do you want to talk about it?" Avalon glanced up to look at Percy who tensed up at Stephan's question. Percy continued to stay silent for a few moments as he pushed some of the food around on his plate, but took a deep breath and started to recall the past events in the throne room.

"When Havoc summoned me into the throne room I wasn't sure about why at first, but he told me that it was time to get me off of my probation. I was listening to him start to tell me my mission, when a couple security guards burst into the throne room carrying a boy that looked like he had been beaten within an inch of his life."

Avalon and Stephan were leaning onto every word that Percy was saying as they continued to slowly eat their food. Percy continued telling them the rest of what happened.

"The guards said that the boy had been sneaking around the barracks and threw him roughly to the floor a few feet to my left in front of Havocs throne, but when he looked up it was my little cousin Nico."

Avalon and Stephan stopped eating, their eyes widened at Percy.

"Havoc thought that this would be a better test of my loyalty to him and the cause to kill the intruder. I told him that I wouldn't kill an unarmed man," Stephan nodded in agreement as Percy continued his retelling of the events," Havoc ordered the men to take off the chains on Nico and hand him a sword to fight with, but Nico kept trying to convince me that this wasn't me and that I didn't have to do this." Avalon reached across the table and grasped Percy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he was having difficulty retelling the events. Percy continued,

"I think that Nico knew that I was not going to listen to reasoning and charged at me, but in a matter of moments he over reached as he swung horizontally trying to decapitate me with a single blow, but I ducked and thrusted my sword into his chest. As I drew my blade out of his chest Nico stood for a moment before he fell forward onto his face, but when I put my foot under his arm and lifted him onto his back. It wasn't him."

Stephan was in the process of drinking some water, but as Percy finished he spit it out of shock. Percy quickly flicked his wrist and the water went back into Stephan's cup. Avalon glared at Stephan before looking back at Percy in shock, but still holding his hand. Stephan finally broke the silence,

"What do you mean it wasn't Nico? If he knew you previously and knew that this you wasn't the original you then it has to be Nico. Gods this is confusing. And how did you react that fast Percy?" Percy looked at Stephan with amusement as he tried to figure out what the heck happened in the throne room and his faster reflexes. Then Avalon spoke up,

"Well do you know how it was not Nico Percy?" Percy nodded and started,

"Yes I do." Avalon and Stephan looked at Percy expectantly. "Havoc somehow exposed me to a herb that alters the way you perceived things. Apparently it mostly shows you loved ones and family."

Stephan and Avalon looked at Percy in shock as he let a small smile escape on his face. Avalon finally let go of Percy's hand and they finished their food in silence. As other soldiers were coming into the mess hall and coming out there was a messenger of Havoc that appeared through the double doors of the mess hall looking around frantically for someone. As his eyes were searching around the mess hall his eyes fell on the trio and briskly walked over to their table and sat next to Percy.

"Lord Havoc requests an audience with you three at once" before giving a slight bow and hurriedly walking out to give his next message.

Percy looked at Stephan and Avalon curiously before stating,

"Well let's go see what Havoc needs shall we?" Stephan huffed at not being able to get dessert and Avalon nodded. They got up from their table and made their way to Lord Havoc's throne room.

As they walked into the throne room they noticed that it was empty except for Havoc who was standing beside a window looking out at the stars. Percy and the others walked up to Havoc's throne and kneeled. Havoc waved it off and snapped his fingers and three chairs appeared behind the trio. Havoc still facing the window spoke,

"As you three know of my younger brother chaos." The trio nodded in agreement. Havoc turned to them and continued,

"Chaos knows that we are amassing an army. We need to speed up our training, but the order of the planets that we take will stay the same. The more planets that we take over the more power we will get which will make it easier to take the last planet. Earth." The three nodded once more.

"Percy I think it is time for you to know your true powers as Commander of my army. As you already know you have faster reflexes, you have grown taller and stronger, but a more interesting change is your eyes. They will react to your mood such as red for anger, but for now if you are neutral they will slowly change different colors, but soon you will learn to control them and be able to select any color you want. Finally you have full control over the power of gravity like I do; your power over water has been strengthened to rival Pontus. Once we are all properly trained we will set out on our campaign."

Percy looked a bit skeptical at first from learning about his new powers, and Havoc could sense it. Havoc sighed and spoke,

"Follow me Percy I will show you a few of the many things that you will be able to do once you complete your training. Stephan and Avalon will come also, while being some of the deadliest warriors I have ever met. However the deadliest thing is thinking your training is complete there is always room for improvement." Havoc walked past the trio and headed to the training room.

Percy looked over at Avalon and Stephan excitedly,

"Let's go train shall we?"

After making it to the training room a few minutes later the trio broke off to go to their training areas. Even after all of their time in the training it still made the trio feel like it was the first time seeing it every time. There are three separate rooms in the training building, while it looks like a small building on the outside it is actually one of the biggest facilities on the planet. Each room may as well be its own building.

The first room is the sparring room where soldiers can test their skill with weapons of their own choosing against other soldiers. What sets the sparring room apart from the other two is that the environment around the room can be changed. One minute it could be a desert the next you are fighting on snow. It really is one of the best training facilities in the galaxy, which that is why Stephan spends most of his time in this room honing his skills with a wide range of weapons. Stephan never uses the same weapon on consecutive training days so that each time he trains he is becoming a well-rounded warrior. Currently Stephan is sparring against 3 other soldiers with a shield and sword.

The second room is the archery room where archers can train to become marksmen on the battlefield. What sets the archery room apart from the other two is that instead of using red and white circular targets that is usually expected of archer training this room actually projects holograms that will continually try to attack you as you shoot them down with arrows. There are different difficulties for each archer for new recruits there is a beginner mode, for experienced archers there is a challenging mode, and for veterans there is a hard mode and finally they recently added a new mode called Avalon. Avalon kept easily beating hard mode without breaking a sweat so some of the programmers that made the hologram difficulties added her name as a difficulty. She is actually very pleased with the challenge that her difficulty gives herself.

The last room is for the training of powers such as Percy's water ability or now in fact his gravity ability. What the room does is put a strain on your powers. For example if Percy was able to create a hurricane in this room that would mean outside of this room his hurricane would be bigger and stronger.

"Okay Percy for today's training we will be focusing on your power over gravity. I will shoot a small amount of energy at you and you will redirect it by manipulating the gravity around you make sense?" Havoc asked. Percy nodded his head in agreement Havoc shot a small amount of energy at him as Percy raised his hand and focused on the gravity around him, and felt a familiar tug in his gut he redirected the small amount of energy away from him. Percy felt the beads of sweat coming down his face as he looked back at Havoc who was smiling proudly at him and spoke.

"Oh this is going to be fun."

 **And that's the end of another chapter if you liked it favorite and follow. REVIEW! It gives me more motivation when I get feedback from the audience!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait guys here is Chapter 7 of the dark side of the moon and of course I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 7

The Void

 **Previously…**

"Okay Percy for today's training we will be focusing on your power over gravity. I will shoot a small amount of energy at you and you will redirect it by manipulating the gravity around you make sense?" Havoc asked. Percy nodded his head in agreement Havoc shot a small amount of energy at him as Percy raised his hand and focused on the gravity around him, and felt a familiar tug in his gut he redirected the small amount of energy away from him. Percy felt the beads of sweat coming down his face as he looked back at Havoc who was smiling proudly at him and spoke.

"Oh this is going to be fun."

 **Now**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Inside the void, Chaos sits upon his throne inside his empty throne room deep in thought as he thinks of the next move his older brother will make next. While he is contemplating his options, Alexander, one of his nine Generals enters the throne room.

Alexander is a shorter, but stocky man, around 5'6 to be exact, with a fair skin complexion. While many of the other generals have facial hair Alexander prefers to be clean shaved, with dark brown hair. What really stands out about Alexander is that he has different colored eyes one brown and one blue. His weapon of choice is the Kopis. The Kopis was a one-handed, single-edged sword about 3 feet in length, with the blade curving forward and widening near the tip. The blade has a reinforced spine to give it greater strength and durability, and the hilt's wrap-around grip made the sword less likely to slip out of the user's hand in the heat of battle.

Alexander bowed to Chaos who motioned with his hand for the General to rise before speaking,

"Alexander, good to see you as always, is there something that is on your mind?" Alexander took a deep breath before speaking.

"Lord Chaos it has been brought to my attention that Havoc's troops are currently on their way to seek control over the Planet Vesperon. The other generals and I believe that Havoc has sent a small group considering the witness reports of only one ship."

Chaos looked away from his general trying to analyze what Havoc was thinking invading a Planet with only one ship of troops. Unless the ship was carrying his most elite troops, Chaos looked to his general who was watching with curious eyes and spoke,

"Alexander take Hannibal Barca and our youngest general along with 150 soldiers with you to Vesperon. Do not let them take that planet under any circumstances, but if we can capture any survivors to gain information from that will be beneficial in the war."

Alexander nodded and left the throne to find Hannibal and the young General that Chaos spoke of.

Walking down the corridors of Chaos's castle Alexander set out to the Generals chambers to find Hannibal. Finally approaching Hannibal room Alexander knocked on the door and waited patiently for a response, after waiting approximately five minutes without a response Hannibal finally opened the door.

Hannibal is a man of average height, about 5'7 with a lean body frame that is still stacked with muscle. He seems to always have a five o clock shadow, and has an olive skin complexion with deep blue eyes. His weapon of choice is the Falcata. The Falcata has a forward curved blade with a single cutting edge on its concave side. The blade widens near the tip, and narrows in the middle. The hilt of the sword typically hook shaped to better prevent it from being disarmed from him.

"Hannibal, Havoc has sent out a ship to attempt an attack on planet Vesperon. Chaos has given a direct order to dispatch 150 soldiers along with us." Hannibal looked away for a moment before he narrowed his eyes back to Alexander.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more that you are keeping from me Alex?" Alexander broke eye contact and looked towards another door. Hannibal followed his eyes to the spot Alexander was looking towards and noticeably faltered. Alexander spoke,

"Chaos chose Oliver to be the third general to lead the defense against Havocs forces on Vesperon." Hannibal sighed as he moved his hand through his hair before speaking.

Oliver is approximately 5'11, with auburn hair and striking silver eyes and healthy tan skin color. He has a lean body frame but is still one of the strongest generals in the army. He wields twin Xiphos instead of most generals who use a sword and shield. The Xiphos is a double-edged, leaf-shaped blade that was perfect for cutting, slashing and thrusting.

Unknowing to the two generals, Oliver had heard them speaking outside in the generals corridor and decided to do a little investigating into their conversation. Oliver slowly opened the door to his room being careful not to give himself away. He silently walked through the doorway and looked left down the corridor to see Alexander and Hannibal talking amongst each other by Hannibal's room. Oliver continued to approach them slowly as the two continued to converse,

"I think that it is too soon for him to be sent out Alexander." Alex shook his head in disagreement. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows together as he thought of who they were talking about, but accidentally spoke his mind.

"It is too soon for whom to be sent out guys?" Oliver asked.

Hannibal tensed from surprise as his eyes landed on the auburn haired general walking towards them from his now open room. Alexander sighed as he spoke,

"Havoc has sent out a group of soldiers to the planet Vesperon to seek control over its inhabitants. We think that he might be looking for more soldiers to enlist into his army as well." Oliver looked at Alex expectantly as if telling him to continue. Hannibal recognized the look and picked up where Alex left off,

"Chaos has instructed us to take three generals and a group of one hundred fifty soldiers. Alexander and I have already been chosen to lead the defense of Vesperon, but the third choice is you Oliver. I know that this may be a little overwhelming at first-"Oliver quickly interrupted.

"Chaos chose me as the third general? This is great! All of my training has definitely prepared me for this. I will not let you guys down." Hannibal and Alexander just grinned at the young general in front of them until he asked his final question.

"When exactly do we depart?" Hannibal shifted his eyes to Alexander then back to Oliver before speaking,

"Tomorrow. Go get some sleep Oliver, we will meet up in the war room in the morning to go over some few more things before we leave." Oliver nodded and left to go back to his room, Hannibal and Alexander did the same.

However as the hours went by throughout the night Oliver was too excited to sleep. He needed to tell someone about the events that had happened today. Oliver walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He flipped in a golden drachma and spoke,

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Artemis Goddess of the Hunt."

Artemis shimmered into view inside of her tent sitting in a chair reading reports of monster sightings. Artemis felt like someone was watching her so she turned around and found an iris message appear. She saw the young boy and smiled as Oliver spoke,

"Hey mom".

 **Love it? Hate it? I would really like some feedback! Make sure to leave a review to let me know how I am doing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait guys here is Chapter 8 of the dark side of the moon and of course I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.**

Planet Tiphos

 ** _Previously…._**

 ** _"When exactly do we depart?" Hannibal shifted his eyes to Alexander then back to Oliver before speaking,_**

 ** _"Tomorrow. Go get some sleep Oliver, we will meet up in the war room in the morning to go over some few more things before we leave."_**

 ** _Oliver nodded and left to go back to his room, Hannibal and Alexander did the same._**

 **** ** _However as the hours went by throughout the night Oliver was too excited to sleep. He needed to tell someone about the events that had happened today. Oliver walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He flipped in a golden drachma and spoke,_**

 ** _"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Artemis Goddess of the Hunt."_**

 **** ** _Artemis shimmered into view inside of her tent sitting in a chair reading reports of monster sightings. Artemis felt like someone was watching her so she turned around and found an iris message appear. She saw the young boy and smiled as Oliver spoke,_**

 **** ** _"Hey mom"._**

Now..

3rd Person

Percy awoke to the consecutive pounding on his door. Begrudgingly he rolled over and looked at his alarm clock, "Great" he thought, it is 5 in the morning.

Groaning he got up and made his way to the bathroom to splash some water on his face to give him some much needed energy. Finally making his way to the door to confront this monster that thought it was okay to wake up before 5 in the morning, much less wake him up at 5 in the morning. He pulled open the door while yawning only to find Avalon looking at him curiously.

"It looks like you drool in your sleep." Avalon said pointing to the drool stains on Percy's face.

"Huh you're not a monster." Percy said quickly wiping. Avalon raised an eyebrow and spoke,

"Its nice to see you too Percy, but we need to meet for an emergency meeting with Havoc and Stephan." Percy nodded and muttered under his breath,

"Better be an emergency to awake me from my beauty sleep." Avalon just smiled and shook her head as we made our way through the castle to the War Room.

While walking down the hallway Percy couldn't help but have a feeling that something was about to change. For better or worse, it was yet to be decided.

"You feel it too huh?" Avalon spoke as they made a turn past the mess hall towards the war room.

I nodded, "Yes I fear that a war is coming quicker than we think Avalon."

Avalon stared at him for a moment before giving a quick nod and pushing the doors to the War room open to reveal a stressed out Stephan and a calm looking Havoc leaning on opposite sides of the Table looking over enemy movements while sipping coffee.

"If we send some warriors to this planet we can get control over it in less than 48 hours," Stephan suggested. Havoc had faraway look in his eyes but a cough from Avalon brought him back before shaking his head and speaking,

"We need a small group of warriors that are capable of taking control of Vesperon." Percy looked from Avalon to Stephan before his eyes finally met Havoc's.

"You want the three of us to take control of the planet Vesperon and fight not only their army, but a very high chance that your brother will bring reinforcements?" Percy asked. Stephan looked between Havoc and Percy and spoke,

"Come on Perce we have to do this. We CAN do this. Heck we can even change our names if you want to not give away our identities. I know that I may not be the best strategist right now considering that the long lost prince is coming home, but I am all for Havoc's plan."

Havoc nodded towards Stephan before Avalon voiced her thoughts,

"I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with Stephan and Havoc, our best chance to quickly take control over Vesperon and gain power for Havoc is to send a small force of elites, and not to be arrogant, but that is us Percy." Percy nodded and took a sip of coffee before finally speaking,

"When do we leave?"

All eyes turned to Havoc as he started speaking, "Right away actually. As soon as we have control over the planet I will send some extra warriors to help you maintain control for you to come back to Tiphos and begin Phase two of our plan." We all nodded and set off to our rooms to get ready for our Battle.

Percy strapped on the last piece of his armor and decided that nicknames might not be a bad idea to help conceal their identities.

After meeting up with Avalon and Stephan they boarded the ship and set out to the Planet Vesperon.

Avalon finally broke the silence," Havoc gave us each an envelope and a cloak that contains our new names and will help keep our identities secret. I swear if my name is something stupid so help me Havoc." After laughing for a few seconds we decided to go ahead and open our envelopes to our second lives.

The ship hovered over an area that seemed clear and dropped off the three occupants before quietly flying back to Planet Tiphos.

Percy looked to Avalon and Stephan and spoke, "Okay Paragon I believe that we should set up here for the night what do you think Cobra?" Avalon and Stephan nodded and spoke, "Sounds good Maelstrom".

 **REVIEW!**


	9. AN

Hey guys unfortunately this is not an update however, I would just like to ask if you guys want me to continue this story or not? If you could leave a review that would be awesome!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ** _Previously..._**

 ** _Avalon finally broke the silence," Havoc gave us each an envelope and a cloak that contains our new names and will help keep our identities secret. I swear if my name is something stupid so help me Havoc." After laughing for a few seconds we decided to go ahead and open our envelopes to our second lives._**

 ** _The ship hovered silently over an area that was free from enemy eyes as it dropped off the three occupants before quietly flying back to planet Tiphos._**

 ** _Percy looked to Avalon and Stephan and spoke," okay Paragon I believe that we should set up here for the night what do you think Cobra?" Avalon and Stephan nodded and spoke,_**

 ** _"Sounds good Maelstrom"_**

 ** _Now..._**

The void

3rd person POV

"Is everything prepared for our launch to Vesperon Alexander?" Hannibal asked from his station aboard the ship. Alexander leaned back in his seat and spoke,

"I believe so, but why don't we make it interesting. I just so happen to have a coin if it lands on heads I will go and double check everything if its tails you get to do it." Hannibal nodded and alexander flipped the coin in the air, but before the coin could fall into his hand a knife flew past and pinned the coin against the wall on heads.

"Well it looks like you get to double check everything." Hannibal said with a smirk. Alexander narrowed his eyes then left the control room muttering something about stupid throwing knives.

Walking from the control room down the corridor of the ship Alexander was mentally checking everything off as he passed by them. Hmmmmm the ships maintenance report looks good, the weapons look to be in order along with the soldiers who continue to glance around nervously amongst themselves. I think that's everything.

 ** _*BAM*_**

Well almost everything.

I turned around to see our young auburn haired general sprawled out on the floor after running into the door.

Alexander sighed before walking over to Oliver and offered him a hand which Oliver gratefully accepted.

The young auburn haired general ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Sorry Alex I overslept and I rushed over here and I just didn't want to miss the battle." Oliver spoke. Alexander looked upon Oliver and let a faint frown come across his face.

"The battle isn't going anywhere Oliver, come let us get to the control room before Hannibal blows a gasket and leaves without us." Oliver smiled at this and they made their way to the control room.

While walking Oliver noticed the looks of nervousness among the soldiers as they passed their bunks. He vowed that he would protect his men to the best abilities.

Hannibal made the last adjustments as Alexander and Oliver walked through the door and into the control room.

"Ah just in time you two go ahead and get strapped in so we can take off." As they prepared for takeoff Alexander gave a quick glance to Oliver who looked like he was trying not to fall asleep in his seat.

"Oliver go ahead and rest I will wake you up when we arrive." Alexander said. Oliver simply nodded before getting comfortable and slowly drifted into a dream.

 _Oliver found himself in a beautiful throne room with empty thrones in front of him. Frowning he turned and saw a young looking teenager around seventeen years old with blonde hair and a noticeable scar that runs down the side of his face, gold eyes holding a scythe as if waiting for somebody. Before his mind could try figure out who this is he heard the throne room doors open. The gold eyed teenager smiled maliciously that almost made his blood run cold and spoke,_

 _"_ _Finally grandson we meet face to face."_

 _Oliver felt a shaking sensation as he tried to turn around and felt himself slowly come out of his dream._

"Oliver? Hey Oliver come on we are here on Vesperon. Camp is already set up and Alexander is waiting for us to go over our battle strategy one more time." Hannibal spoke. Oliver nodded and stood up, stretched his arms outward earning a satisfying pop from his back as he sighed in relief. He had no idea who that was in his dream, but he would definitely iris message Artemis about it after going over the battle strategy.

 **Line Break**

Percy awoke suddenly panting. He calmed his breathing before putting on his battle armor and walked out of his tent, making his way to the center of camp to sit by the fire. He grabbed a stick that was nearby and started tending to the fire lost in thought. Clearly after all this time it still feels as if it all happened yesterday.

 ** _Percy's Dream_**

 _As I got up I parried another strike I looked past Ares frustrated face to see Zeus seething with anger until I saw I grin slowly creep onto his face which made me wonder what was happening before I could register what happened I felt a piercing pain in the my Achilles Spot I turned around to see Artemis with tears in her eyes as she mouthed the words I am sorry._

 _I looked at her in disbelief as I fell to a knee I could hear Zeus laughing evilly, happy that he has his throne. My father along with the other gods that favored me yell out at me to hold on I felt myself begin to lose consciousness as I fell to my back as the blood kept pouring out of my back._

Percy was pulled out of his dream by someone clearing their throat behind him. He quickly got up and unsheathed his sword and pointed it at a wide eyed Avalon.

"Woah easy there" Avalon spoke as she slowly moved the edge of the sword away from her throat. Percy sighed and sheathed his sword and took his previous position back by the fire. Avalon took a seat across from Percy and moved a strand of hair that fell in her face behind her ear.

"You know as well as anyone Avalon, not to sneak up on me like that." Percy spoke as he poked around the fire.

Avalon looked down at the fire and frowned.

"I know that Percy, I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out here and sit by the fire, but you were already here. What has you awake Percy?" Avalon asked.

Percy sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"You know what, it has been 500 years yet it feels as if it was only yesterday."

Avalon nodded knowing Percy's story, but for once she was at a loss for words; Thankfully Percy saved her from the hollowing silence.

"I should hate _her_ " Percy spoke with a little venom in his voice.

"But you don't?" Avalon asked carefully. Percy just shook his head sadly.

"I just cannot believe she would betray me of her own free will, there has to be a bigger picture than what I am seeing right now." Avalon looked upon her commander with a sorrowful expression before Percy stood up.

"I am going to go scout ahead I will be back before sunrise." Percy spoke, and before she could protest he was already gone.

 **Line Break**

Percy scouted a few miles ahead and was about to head back to camp when heard people shouting. Cautiously Percy walked towards the shouting and found himself near a camp full of Chaos' soldiers. He counted nearly 50 soldiers that were outside at the moment, but he knew there were more in the tents set up around the camp. Percy carefully and quietly made his way back to his camp to warn Avalon and Stephan that they had company.

As Percy entered camp he noticed Avalon and Stephan in full battle armor, and cloaks with their hoods down.

"Ah Percy nice of you to join us we are ready to take Vesperon back to its rightful king." Stephan spoke confidently. Avalon smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well I am glad you are ready to fight Stephan trust me I am with you, but we have a slight change of plans." Stephan raised an eyebrow and Avalon frowned before Percy continued. "Chaos conveniently sent some of his troops here to defend Vesperon." Stephan sighed before muttering an impressive string of curses before going silent. He looked to Avalon then to Percy before speaking,

"So what's the plan?" Percy took a deep breath before he grinned which made Avalon and Stephan raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Okay here is what we do."

 **Line Break**

As Percy and Stephan made their way to the enemy camp Percy put up his hand to stop Stephan. Percy looked below on the patrolling trail as three soldiers on horseback were passing below.

Percy brought a finger to his lips and pointed below. Stephan nodded and they both jumped down, each knocking a soldier off their horse and quickly recovered and drove a sword through their chest before quickly dispatching the last soldier with ease. Stephan and Percy had just finished cleaning the blood from their swords when Avalon approached them with a piece of wood that was the length of the soldiers back.

"Alright Stephan help me lift him up here. Avalon you make sure you cover us, if crap hits the fan you make sure you give us enough time to get out." Percy spoke and Avalon simply nodded before getting into position.

 **Line Break**

As Oliver sat in his tent he felt as if something was wrong, so just to be on the safe side he put on his armor and grabbed his swords before heading out to find his other generals.

Hannibal and Alexander were currently discussing preparations for the kings' visit in a few days. There had been a few disturbances around the borders of the camp so they have been sending out more patrols as of late. Before Hannibal could continue his explanation on why he hates the king of Vesperon an auburn haired general came into the tent.

"Guys I have a bad feeling right now, we might be in danger." Oliver said in a serious tone. Alexander looked at Hannibal and sighed before looking back to Oliver.

"Ah well if it would make you feel better let us walk the border of the camp so that you will see that everything is fine." Alexander spoke. Hannibal nodded and grabbed their armor and weapons, just in case.

 **Small Line Break**

As the three generals finished their border patrol they came to a stop at the entrance of camp.

"See Oliver everything is fine. Look here is one of our patrols now." Hannibal gestured out to the patrol group coming back into camp. Alexander narrowed his eyes and saw only one of the three soldiers that were sent out, but then he saw the bodies of his other two soldiers on their horse following closely behind the surviving soldier.

"Wait a minute Hannibal two of our soldiers are down." Alexander spoke. Hannibal nodded and sent a small group of soldiers to help the surviving soldier into camp to figure out what had happened and to get the bodies of the dead soldiers to give them a proper burial.

As the soldiers approached the surviving member of the patrol they noticed the eerie silence not even a word was spoken from the soldier from under his hood. The soldiers continued to ask him questions only to be met with silence. Growing frustrated one of the soldiers punched the surviving member in the arm causing him to fall off his horse onto the ground.

Oliver quickly ran over to the soldiers' body and rolled him over to check for a pulse but found none. As he looked closer he noticed something sticking out from under the back of his shirt under his cloak. He inspected further and pulled a piece of wood the length of the soldiers' back out from under his shirt now knowing it was a trick. But it was too late.

The two supposedly dead soldiers hopped off the two horses and started decimating through our soldiers mercilessly and swiftly as arrows suddenly started raining death upon us. Getting behind cover Oliver glanced over to see Hannibal deflecting arrows off his shield while shouting orders to our remaining soldiers while Alexander is locked in a battle with one of the two enemy soldiers'. The other enemy soldier was like a whirlwind of death slicing through soldiers without missing a beat. Time seemed to stand still for Oliver as he felt that he had to do something, but he should have thought of a better strategy than going head up with the "Whirlwind of Death" as Oliver has so dubbed him.

As Oliver rushed into battle despite Hannibal yelling for him to return to his original position, he unsheathed his two swords continued he path to the man who was killing his soldiers'. The enemies attention was directed away from Oliver as the man blocked a sword aimed for his head. As Oliver took his opportunity and swung his swords in a downward arc the man turned towards him and thrust his hand toward Oliver. Oliver was knocked off his feet by an unknown force as the man finished off a soldier that held his attention previously before walking over to Oliver with his sword drawn. Oliver stared at the man with wide eyes frozen from fear. My only thought was how Chaos would tell my mother about my death.

As the man was about to swing sword Oliver closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. He hesitantly opened his silver eyes to stare at the man under the cloak who looked to be fighting an internal battle on whether not to kill him or not when suddenly an arrow flew into the mans' shoulder and he stumbled back. Oliver turned around to see Hannibal without his shield holding a bow in his hands as rushed over and got me up quickly moving me behind some of the soldiers. Alexander quickly broke the duel he was having with the second man and made his way over to us as his body had cuts and gashes on his arms and legs.

The man who fought alexander helped the man who hesitated to kill me out of the fray as arrows continued to rain down covering their escape.

"We are going to follow them right?" Oliver spoke. Alexander shook his head.

"No we do not have enough soldiers to give chase Ollie. We need to regroup and report back to Chaos immediately." Alexander spoke.

Oliver nodded and they prepared to head back to the void. After giving the fallen soldiers a proper burial Oliver looked upon all of the graves teary eyed. Oliver had vowed to protect his soldiers to the best of his abilities. Hannibal came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder as Oliver turned around and hugged him and let out his emotions.

"Does it get easier Hannibal?" Oliver asked. Hannibal took a deep breath.

"Death is never easy Oliver, but you cannot wear the ones you lost on your sleeves, the guilt will eat you alive." Oliver simply nodded and they made their way back to the ship to go back to the void.

As Oliver sat in his seat he couldn't get the thought out of his head, why did that man hesitate?

 **Hey guys sorry about the wait I wanted this to be good for you guys. I hope you liked the chapter if you did be sure to let me know and review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 ** _Previously…_**

 _Oliver nodded and they prepared to head back to the void. After giving the fallen soldiers a proper burial Oliver looked upon all of the graves teary eyed. Oliver had vowed to protect his soldiers to the best of his abilities. Hannibal came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder as Oliver turned around and hugged him and let out his emotions._

 _"Does it get easier Hannibal?" Oliver asked. Hannibal took a deep breath._

 _"Death is never easy Oliver, but you cannot wear the ones you lost on your sleeves, the guilt will eat you alive." Oliver simply nodded and they made their way back to the ship to go back to the void._

 _As Oliver sat in his seat he couldn't get the thought out of his head, why did that man hesitate?_

 ** _Now…._**

The Void

As the ship landed at chaos' base in the void the remaining soldiers departed from the ship and headed towards the barracks to rest after the battle on Vesperon that left so many of their brothers and sisters dead. After all the soldiers left the ship the three generals made their way to chaos' throne room. Along the way Hannibal would steal quick glances at Oliver who looked to be deep in thought as he furrowed his eyebrows as if trying to figure something out. Alexander however showed no emotion. He has only met a handful of people that could stand toe to toe with him in a sword fight, but that man had clearly gotten the best of him in this fight if the cuts on his body were any indication. Hannibal was impressed with the strategy of the mysterious group, using one of their own soldiers to bait us in unexpectedly.

Finally making it to the throne room Alexander pushed the throne room doors open to see chaos sitting on his throne looking deeply troubled. When chaos looked up his face brightened a bit. The three generals walked to chaos and kneeled before his throne.

"We have failed in our mission my lord." Alexander whispered. Chaos face softened before motioning for the three to rise.

"I want a full battle report from you Hannibal in the next few minutes. Alexander I want you to go get checked out in the medical center to make sure that everything is fine. Oliver I wish to speak with you after Hannibal and I discuss the battle report. For the moment however you can do as you wish I will send for you when we are finished." Alexander and Oliver nodded before leaving the throne room.

As Oliver made it to his room he took his armor off and proceeded to take a quick shower. Taking showers always made him feel more refreshed and full of energy. After drying off and getting a fresh set of clothes, Oliver decided to iris message Artemis.

"Oh Iris, show me Artemis goddess of the Hunt." Oliver said. The image shimmered for a few seconds before showing Artemis sitting at a campfire amongst her hunters. Oliver heard someone yell, "milady there's a _boy_ behind you!" ' _Haha must be new'_ I thought. Followed by someone whacking the back of her head, "Oh hush it's just Oliver" ah there's my favorite lieutenant. Artemis glared at the huntress who spoke first before smiling brightly towards Oliver.

"Ollie how are you?" Artemis asked sweetly. Oliver smiled nervously.

"Oh I'm okay mother; we just got back from Vesperon. It…didn't go as planned." Oliver said sadly as he ran a hand through his hair. Artemis looked at Oliver with an expression that said to go on. Oliver took a deep breath.

"Well there was surprise attack on our camp by a mysterious group. Two of them fought with swords while another shot deadly accurate arrows at us." Artemis her son worriedly before gesturing for him to continue.

"I don't know what came over me, it felt as if time had slowed down as the two men mercilessly slaughtered our soldiers. Luckily one of our generals occupied one of the men, but the other man was like a whirlwind of death." Oliver said while looking away.

"Then what happened Oliver." Artemis pressed.

"Well I felt as if I should do something to stop him so I charged at him despite my better judgement." Oliver stated not looking Artemis in the eyes thinking she would be disappointed in him. Artemis realized this and her face softened motioned for him to continue.

"When I charged at him his attention was directed elsewhere as he blocked a strike from one of my soldiers. So when I got close enough I swung my swords in a downward arc, but the man reacted faster than I thought was humanly possible and thrust his hand toward me knocking me off my feet. It felt as if I got blindsided by a truck. The man walked towards me as if he was analyzing me, and I was frozen in fear staring at the man under the hood. When he finally reached me raised his sword to finish me and in fear I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see the man watching me closely as if fighting an internal battle that caused him to hesitate. After a few moments I saw an arrow fly into my vision and hit the man in the shoulder causing him to stumble back in shock; giving me just enough time to get up and regroup with my soldiers, but when Alexander broke away from his duel to come check on me it gave the man enough time to help the injured man escape with arrows still raining down covering their escape." Oliver said finally looking up meeting Artemis' eyes only to find tears slowly coming out of her eyes. Artemis finally smiled.

"At least my baby boy is safe." Artemis replied.

"AWWWWW" Thalia spoke in the background causing Oliver to blush in embarrassment.

"Is everything else okay mother? The hunt they are okay right?" Oliver asked curiously. Artemis smiled at her son and nodded.

"Yes Oliver everything is fine." Oliver smiled, then realizing one last question.

"Mother there was one last thing." Oliver said nervously.

"I had this strange dream on our way to Vesperon. I was in a throne room and there was a blonde haired teenager with gold eyes and a scythe." Artemis' eyes widened in realization as Oliver continued. "it looked like he was waiting for somebody, but before I woke up he said in an ancient voice, "Finally Grandson we meet face to face." Do you know who they were?" Oliver asked. Artemis noticeably tensed at this and shifted nervously.

"Oliver… that was-"Artemis was interrupted by a knock at Oliver's door.

"General, Chaos requests your presence immediately." A soldier spoke hurriedly. Oliver nodded and turned back to Artemis.

"Sorry mother we need to discuss this more later, Chaos has requested me I will talk to you when I can. I love you." Oliver said. Artemis seemed to noticeably relax and smiled to her son.

"Of course, I love you too Ollie. Stay safe." Artemis replied and swiped through the iris message.

 **Line Break**

"Alright Percy take a deep breath and push." Stephan said trying not to laugh. Percy glared at him.

"Just pull the Dam arrow out of my- OW AVALON!" Percy shouted as Avalon held the arrow with an innocent look on her face.

"Oops looks like somebody didn't take a deep breath." She said pointing the arrow at Percy with each word she spoke. Percy gave her his best glare, but she snorted and held back a laugh. Stephan came back to Percy with some medical supplies and started bandaging his shoulder up. While wrapping his shoulder he locked eyes with Percy.

"You okay Percy?" Stephan asked. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Other than getting shot in the shoulder with an arrow, yes Stephan I am perfectly fine." Percy replied sarcastically. Stephan sighed.

"You know what I mean Percy. Why did you hesitate? It's not like you knew the boy." Stephan spoke still wrapping his shoulder.

"He looked just like her Stephan." Percy whispered. Stephan stopped bandaging his arm and looked at Percy sympathetically. Stephan sent a look towards Avalon that said hey help me out here. Avalon frowned and came over to Percy and hugged him. Percy stood their wide eyed as Avalon had him wrapped up in a hug muttering things like it will be okay Percy. Stephan smirked.

"You know." Stephan started. "Havoc will not be pleased with news of our failure to seize control of my home." Avalon let go of Percy and nodded in agreement. Percy looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry guys this is on me." Percy spoke. Avalon and Stephan shared a look then finally looked at Percy.

"Percy we are a family. We go where you go; we will support you one hundred percent." Avalon spoke. Percy looked up and smiled gratefully at his family.

As they reached the planet Tiphos they got off the ship and made their way to Havocs' throne room to give their battle report. Being nervous would be a slight understatement.

Finally reaching the throne room Percy pushed the throne room doors open to see Havoc sitting on his throne smiling towards them ushering them in. The trio made their way to Havoc and kneeled before him.

"I trust that everything went smooth for my best soldiers?" Havoc asked sweetly. Percy shifted nervously.

"Actually no my lord-" Percy was cut off by Havoc.

"What do you mean no?" Havoc spoke calmly

"Well my lord-" Avalon started

"No lieutenant I'm asking your commander!" Havoc shouted. Avalon simply nodded.

"My lord you see your brother Chaos-" Percy began before Havoc darted forward faster than the blink of an eye and held Percy by the throat against the wall of the throne room.

"Don't you dare say his name here!" Havoc yelled. Percy nodded slowly losing air through Havocs tight grip. Havoc released him leaving Percy gasping for air.

"Now, I prepared for something to go wrong just in case. We already have control over a few planets including planet Neumia." Havoc started. Avalon's eyes darted up at the mention of her planet.

"Havoc you promised me revenge!" Avalon stood up and shouted, interrupting Havoc. Havoc turned to her slowly, walked toward her and back handed Avalon making her head jerk to the side. Stephan jumped up and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Havoc.

"Don't you lay another hand on her Havoc." Stephan said in a voice that promised pain. Havoc scoffed.

"And what are you going to do about it _prince_? You couldn't even protect your family from getting killed. What makes you think you can protect her." Havoc stated, gesturing to Avalon who was clutching her cheek, tears threatening to fall. Stephan looked towards Avalon who shook her head at him. He sheathed his sword slowly causing Havoc to smirk.

"Good boy" Havoc remarked. Stephan bit his lip to suppress a reply causing him to draw blood.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Havoc narrowed his eyes toward Avalon before continuing. "I have your next assignment. Do well and you will be back in my good graces. Fail and what happened here will not compare to what will happen." The trio slowly nodded their heads in reply.

"Good. We need each of you to spy on the Olympians and my brothers' army. Avalon you will infiltrate Artemis' hunt and gain their trust to gain information for me. Stephan, you will go to camp half-blood to spy on the demi-god children, and finally my commander Perseus. You have the most important task. You will defect from my army and into the army of my _brother_ as an informant once you learn of their movements you will report to me directly and immediately is that understood?." Percy nodded and Havoc continued. "You are all dismissed."

 **Hey guys! Here is another chapter, If you like it be sure to leave me a review to let me know how I am doing! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 ** _Previously…._**

 _"_ _Good. We need each of you to spy on the Olympians and my brothers' army. Avalon you will infiltrate Artemis' hunt and gain their trust to gain information for me. Stephan, you will go to camp half-blood to spy on the demi-god children, and finally my commander Perseus. You have the most important task. You will defect from my army and into the army of my brother as an informant once you learn of their movements you will report to me directly and immediately is that understood?." Percy nodded and Havoc continued. "You are all dismissed."_

 ** _Now…._**

Planet Tiphos

As the trio left the throne room they went to their rooms to grab some last minute things before they had to leave for their assignments. Stephan however had everything that he needed so he decided that he should go check on Avalon.

After knocking for a few moments Avalon opened the door to see a concerned looking Stephan leaning on the doorframe. Avalon let a small smile appear on her face at his kind gesture to come make sure she was okay. Stephan raised his hand slowly, and carefully cupped the injured side of her face that was bruised.

"Oh Avalon, I'm so sorry." Stephan whispered. Avalon tensed at the foreign touch before leaning into his hand.

"It's okay Stephan it isn't your fault, plus this will make my story that I tell the hunt more believable." She laughed dryly. Stephan frowned before a realization popped into his head.

"Please tell me you don't have to take that oath." Stephan asked worriedly. Avalon looked in his eyes and found concern and something else she couldn't identify.

Percy finally emerged from his room with his cloak on and a backpack thrown over his shoulder as he walked towards the sounds of Stephan and Avalon conversing. He was fiddling with a strap on his backpack as he rounded a corner and started speaking without looking up.

"Hey guys you all ready to- oh" Percy said as he stumbled upon an intimate moment. "I can come back." Percy continued, pointing over his shoulder. Avalon shook her head softly and Stephan pulled his hand back to his side still keeping eye contact with her.

"No we need to get on with our assignment." Avalon said softly. Stephan looked away before nodding his head in agreement.

"Alright well at least y'alls assignment is straightforward. I have no idea how I'm getting into Chaos' army." Percy said frowning. Stephan let out a small laugh, while Avalon furrowed her eyebrows together in thought. Percy waved his hand in front of her face trying to get a response.

"Well you could always surrender yourself to them. Maybe that'll be the quickest way to find them." Avalon stated. Percy looked at her warily as did Stephan.

"We are not going to willingly surrender over commander to Chaos." Stephan replied. Percy took a deep breath.

"Chaos wouldn't kill me. A "former" commander from his brothers' army? I have too much valuable information to offer." Percy said. Stephan and Avalon shared a nervous glance then back to their commander.

"It might be awhile before we see each other again." Avalon whispered sadly. Percy pulled her into a hug along with Stephan.

"Don't worry about me; I'll message you guys when I can. We need to board the ship for Earth, I think I have an idea on how to meet Chaos face to face." Percy said confidently.

 **Line Break**

Oliver made his way to the throne room quickly after being summoned by Chaos. He pushed the throne room doors open to see Chaos waiting patiently on his throne. When he saw Oliver he smiled and motioned for him to come in.

"Ah Oliver. I wanted to speak with you before I left for the winter solstice meeting on Olympus." Chaos spoke. Oliver nodded slowly.

"Hannibal spoke of your actions during the battle." Chaos stated. Oliver's heart sank. He knew this was coming.

"Yes lord Chaos, I was stupid and not in my right mind-" Oliver started before Chaos raised his hand to stop him. Oliver gulped nervously.

"While you did hesitate in the field I cannot hold that against you seeing as this was your first actual mission. You were however very foolish to challenge that man, very foolish, but brave." Oliver's head shot up and a small smile played upon his face as Chaos continued. "However while I am away I want you training with the other generals in the arena. Listen closely and heed their advice. If I sent you out again on a mission that you got hurt on your mother would not hesitate to give me the fight of my life." Chaos said seriously. Oliver nodded and went off to the arena to train. Chaos sighed before flashing to Olympus to attend the meeting.

 **Line Break**

As the ship landed on earth the trio departed and began making their way toward camp half-blood with Percy leading the way.

"Hey Perce, how will I find the hunt?" Avalon asked after a few minutes of walking. Stephan frowned and looked away. Percy saw his expression, but decided not to bring it up.

"Well, since it's the annual winter solstice meeting on Olympus they cannot be too far from camp." Percy replied. Avalon nodded in acceptance.

"Although I would recommend that Stephan and I not be around once we find their camp. I would prefer to still be a male as I assume Stephan would as well." Percy spoke. Stephan snorted and mumbled something about crazy maidens.

After a while of walking Percy saw the familiar sight of silver glinting in the forest and stopped his group before they were spotted.

"Alright the hunters camp is just up ahead." Percy said quickly and gave Avalon a quick hug and sent a sympathetic look to Stephan, and gave them a moment alone.

"Well, uh I guess I'll see you when the huntresses come to camp?" Stephan asked unsure. Avalon smiled lightly and nodded. Stephan pulled Avalon into a deep embrace that made her tense before slowly wrapping her arms around him. After a moment they broke apart Avalon stood on the tip of her toes to place a kiss on Stephan's cheek that left them both blushing.

"Thank you for standing up for me Stephan." Avalon said softly. Stephan nodded slowly and frowned as she made her way into the hunter's camp.

Stephan sighed before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Percy looking at him sadly.

"Come on Stephan let's take you to camp." Percy said walking in the direction of camp. Stephan followed before a realization came to his mind.

"Uh Percy I can't enter camp I'm not a Demi-God." Stephan stated worriedly. Percy glanced at him with a smirk.

"You can if you're invited,"

Finally making to near camp Percy gave Stephan a bro hug before Percy left to start his assignment. Stephan was skeptical about Percy's plan, but a loud roar pulled him out of his thoughts as the Minotaur was staring at him about twenty yards away. Stephan began to back up slowly as the Minotaur let out another roar and charged. Stephan took off in a dead sprint toward camp hoping someone heard the roar or just happened to be near the border. Glancing back he saw the Minotaur start gaining ground as he neared the border. Stephan finally saw a girl with honey blonde hair near the border yelling at him.

"Hurry come into camp! You'll be safe inside the borders!" Stephan smirked internally as he ran into camp falling onto the ground from exhaustion. The blonde haired girl leaned down and helped him up which he accepted gratefully. As Stephan got a better look at her he noticed her princess curls and grey eyes that looked like she was trying to analyze him. He offered a smile and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Stephan by the way." Stephan stated. A light tinge of pink came across the girls face as she shook his hand.

"My name is Annabeth, nice to meet you Stephan."

 **Line Break**

Percy finally made it to the Elevator to take him to Olympus after threatening the man at the desk with his life. He wasn't going to lie though. Percy was nervous. Interrupting the Olympian council during the winter solstice along with the creator of the universe wasn't his best plan, but he was desperate. Percy pulled his cloak from his backpack and put it on, he wasn't ready for a reunion just yet.

As Percy made his way through Olympus the nymphs and the minor gods looked at him warily causing him to smirk under his hood. Finally making it to the throne room doors he could hear the familiar voices of the Olympians as well as a new one which he assumed was Chaos.

He slowly pushed open the throne room doors causing all of the Olympians and Chaos to turn and look at him curiously.

"Uh hey." Percy said giving a little wave. Chaos chuckled at this mans' antics while the council looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you and what is your business here on Olympus? It better be worth interrupting our council meeting." Zeus spoke evenly, which surprised Percy greatly. It must be because chaos is here. Percy looked among the faces of the Olympians lingering more on the ones who stood up for him all those years ago before he rested his gaze upon Artemis. Who began notching an arrow in her bow. Just in case this guy turned out to be a threat.

"I coordinated the attack on your soldiers in Vesperon." Chaos slowly came to the realization of who this was as Percy continued. "I am Maelstrom ex-commander of your brothers' army, and I am here to surrender myself to you Chaos." Percy spoke confidently.

 **And there is chapter 11! Be sure to leave a review telling me how I did. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 ** _Previously…_**

 _"_ _Who are you and what is your business here on Olympus? It better be worth interrupting our council meeting." Zeus spoke evenly, which surprised Percy greatly. It must be because chaos is here. Percy looked among the faces of the Olympians lingering more on the ones who stood up for him all those years ago before he rested his gaze upon Artemis. Who began notching an arrow in her bow. Just in case this guy turned out to be a threat._

 _"_ _I coordinated the attack on your soldiers in Vesperon." Chaos slowly came to the realization of who this was as Percy continued. "I am Maelstrom ex-commander of your brothers' army, and I am here to surrender myself to you Chaos." Percy spoke confidently._

 ** _Now…_**

As Avalon made her way to the Huntresses camp she couldn't stop the feeling that someone was following her, but every time she turned around there was no one there. Finally she decided to see if her follower was friend or foe. Avalon took off in a dead sprint towards the Huntresses camp, running past the trees she decided to duck behind a tree for a moment to see if she can hear any indication that she was followed, but nothing. She smirked to herself and relaxed only to tense once more as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Avalon turned around quickly and found nobody there. Again. After groaning in frustration she heard laughter in the tree above her. She looked closer and a girl was hanging off a tree branch with her legs around the branch holding her in place. Avalon narrowed her eyes as the girl kept laughing. Finally the girl released her hold on the branch and gracefully landed on her feet much to Avalon's surprise. Avalon finally got a better look at the girl she had raven black hair and sea green eyes with a lean body frame and a healthy tan color skin. She was wearing a silver parka and held a bow in one hand and she stuck her hand out towards Avalon.

"Hello there my name Abi, what's your name?" Abi asked. Avalon looked her over once more she was about 5'7. Avalon smiled at Abi and grasped her hand.

"My name is Avalon nice to meet you Abi." Avalon replied smiling slightly. Avalon couldn't place it, but Abi looked like someone she knew. Maybe it would come back to her later. Abi frowned when she saw the bruise that covered the side of Avalon's face and decided to bring her to the hunt with her sisters.

"Here Avalon come with me I have a place that you will be safe." Abi stated and motioned for Avalon to follow her. Avalon smiled slightly and nodded, following Abi.

After about five minutes of walking and awkward small talk Avalon found herself in the middle of the huntresses camp, sure she knew it would be easy to get into the hunt with the gift that Havoc left her with. Abi looked towards Avalon and gestured for her to come and sit with the huntresses by the fire. The huntresses smiled at Avalon before their faces grew into scowls at the bruise that adorned the side of Avalon's face. Many of the hunters spoke of hunting down the "filthy male" and castrating him which made Avalon chuckle at that thought. One by one the hunters introduced themselves.

"Hey there my name is Anna, daughter of Demeter."

"Hello I'm Diana, daughter of Apollo."

"My name is Ciara, daughter of Ares."

"Hey my name is Jessica, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Hello my name is Triss, daughter of Iris."

"I'm Bianca, daughter of Hades."

"My turn? Oh okay I'm Chloe, daughter of Athena."

"And I am Thalia, Lieutenant of the hunt and daughter of Zeus."

Avalon smiled at the huntresses and began to discuss why and how they all joined the hunt until it was Avalon's turn to share her story; she had made up a generic story to tell the huntresses so they would accept her into the hunt.

"Well my family and I were out walking down the street after going out to dinner when we were held at gunpoint by a mugger. When my father and mother gave him all they had he shot both my parents and my little sister before he tried to take me with him." Avalon stopped and let a few tears slip away for added effect. "But when I resisted, he backhanded me leaving this bruise so to get away I kicked him in his manhood and I ran away into the forest and wondered around. That's when Abi found me and brought me here to you guys." Avalon finished as she looked at the sad faces of the hunters. They all got up and gave Avalon a group hug. When they finally broke apart the huntresses went back to their duties for the day and left Avalon with Thalia and Abi.

"Avalon would you like to join the Hunt and live with us?" Thalia asked. Avalon smiled and nodded. Thalia's face lit up and hugged Avalon and went off to gather Avalon some of the hunters equipment leaving Avalon and Abi alone.

"I'm so glad you decided to join the hunt Avalon my mom will be so excited." Abi said happily. Avalon's face showed her curiousness.

"Who's your mother Abi?" Avalon asked. Abi looked at her strangely.

"My mother is Artemis goddess of the hunt." Abi replied.

 ***Line Break***

After sleeping in the Hermes cabin the previous night Stephan came out to the dining pavilion to have breakfast. Along the way he couldn't get over the uncomfortable feeling he got when the Aphrodite girls gave him. Normally Stephan would march right over there and strike up a conversation then add some flirting, but he didn't want to. His thoughts were occupied by someone else.

After Stephan grabbed some food and sat down at the Hermes table a centaur came trotting up. He scanned over the campers until he stopped on a new face at the Hermes table. The centaur motioned for Stephan to come up and join him which he obliged. Stephan quickly finished his food and got up to join the centaur at the front of the pavilion. The centaur reached his hand out to Stephan and smiled.

"Hello there my name is Chiron. I'm the camp trainer here at camp half-blood. What's your name?" Chiron asked. Stephan decided to jokingly throw Chiron off. Stephan grasped Chiron's forearm with his hand as Chiron raised an eyebrow curiously.

"My name is Prince Stephan, heir to the throne of the planet Vesperon." Stephan said truthfully as the campers tried and failed to contain their laughter. Chiron sighed as he grasped Stephan's forearm.

"Even if you haven't been claimed yet I have a feeling you belong in the Hermes cabin." Chiron said. Stephan smirked. Chiron stomped his hoof effectively quieting down the pavilion.

"Quiet down, we have a new camper his name is Stephan…." Chiron trailed off after realizing that Stephan didn't give him his last name. Stephan's eyes widened as he couldn't think of a last name. So he just said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Holliday…" Stephan whispered to Chiron who nodded.

"This is Stephan Holliday. Now would anyone like to volunteer to give him a tour of camp?" Chiron asked. Every Aphrodite's girl hand was raised but a voice spoke up.

"I'll do it Chiron." Stephan looked to see who spoke up and found that it was the girl who let him into camp. What was her name? Annabeth?

"Alright thank you Annabeth." Chiron said smiling. Annabeth returned the smile while getting numerous glares from the Aphrodite cabin.

After breakfast Stephan was heading back to the Hermes cabin. He felt like he was forgetting something.

"Hey Stephan!"

 _'_ _Oh yeah'_

Stephan turned around to see Annabeth with her hands on her hips looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry Annabeth. Thank you for volunteering to give me a tour. I don't think I could've survived if one of Aphrodite's daughters gave me a tour." He said seriously. Annabeth smiled and gestured for him to follow her.

"Well come on Prince Stephan lets show you camp half-blood." Annabeth said smirking.

 ***Line Break***

"What do you mean ex-commander?" Chaos asked. The Olympians nodded in agreement. Percy sighed from under his cloak.

"Well after I was wounded in the battle of Vesperon-" Percy started before being interrupted.

"HE'S WOUNDED! SURPRISE ATTACK!" Ares shouted as he ran towards Percy who smirked.

' _Well they are about to see the power of gravity.'_ Percy thought.

As Ares swung his six foot long sword Percy felt a tug in his gut as he shot his hand out and manipulated the gravity around him and sent it right towards the unexpected War God, causing him to be sent flying into his throne. After seeing his son defeated so easily Zeus stood up and pointed his master bolt towards Percy.

"You will regret that _Maelstrom._ " Zeus spat his name with venom laced as he sent his master bolt toward the unsuspecting ex-commander. Percy's eyes widened before he felt a painful tug in his gut as he pulled the gravity towards him to create a shield.

As the bolt made contact with the gravitational shield it created a bright light followed a loud BOOM. The Olympians and Chaos had to look away as the light grew to bright and cringed from the explosion. Artemis smirked internally. No one could survive a master bolt thrown by her father. When the light died down the cloaked figure was on a knee holding both of his hands outward that finally he let fall to his sides. The Olympians watched in shock as the man slowly rose and dusted himself off.

"How did you survive against the master bolt of Zeus?" Athena asked summoning a notepad and a pen. Percy wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. The shield he created faltered letting some of the power from the master bolt hit him in the chest, leaving a hole in his chest showing his midsection. Once Aphrodite looked at his body her jaw dropped, as did most of the other goddesses.

"Well when I was the commander of his brothers army he gave me full control over gravity. While I cannot use them freely as they are very taxing, that foolish War God and Zeus attacked me so I was forced to use them." Percy replied. Athena looked at him expectantly. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I manipulated Gravity to do my bidding. I will tell you more in time." Percy stated while Athena nodded in understanding as she jotted some notes down before Percy continued. "I don't wish to fight you all. I would like to fight alongside you to defeat your brother." Chaos looked at Percy deep in thought. On one hand he could be spying for his brother and could prove to be dangerous based on the power he showed against the Olympians, but on the other hand he will have valuable information on his brother's army and would definitely be a powerful ally should he not betray them. Finally Chaos made a decision.

"I will take you back to the void with me for further questions." Chaos said, much to the displeasure of the Olympian council. Percy nodded his head, tired from using most of his power. Chaos walked towards him and places a hand Percy's shoulder. Before Chaos flashed them out Percy looked over to Artemis who was glaring daggers at him. He smirked and decided to speak against his better judgement.

"I'll see you soon _love_." Percy said staring straight at Artemis whose eyes were widened in surprise. Chaos then flashed them both to his home in the void.

 **There is Chapter 12! If you guys liked it be sure to leave me a review to let me know how im doing.**


End file.
